Doce semanas
by Karu-suna
Summary: Durante el ultimo partido contra Rakuzan Kuroko utiliza su último movimiento terminando lesionado, pasarán doce semanas para su entera recuperación; tiempo para reflexionar y conocer a los que creía completamente transparentes frente a él. KagamixKuroko y ya veremos cuantas parejas mas ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Hola una vez más! Comienzo a despegarme un poco del fandom de Naruto u.u sigo con los proyectillos en marcha pero como todo nuevas cosas vienen y he tomado el camino de Kuroko (momentáneamente, ya el tiempo dirá que más viene), traigo la espinita de Junjou Romántica que por más que pasa el tiempo no logro sacar de mi cabeza XD y otra con Kuroshitsuji que aunque ahí ya tengo un fic medio avanzadito no me animo a subir u.u, en fin espero les guste, les dejo el primer capi ;D

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Prólogo.

Las gradas rebosan de espectadores, los gritos y las porras de ánimo eufóricos aumentan a cada segundo, los reflectores enmarcan brillantemente cada movimiento, cada inesperado acto, el sonido hueco, firme del golpe y el crujido rebotan en la cancha ayudados de la acústica del lugar, silencio, el silbato maca el fin del juego y los rápidos rechinidos sobre la duela corren a un mismo lugar.

Kuroko siente el piso bajo se espalda y la luz parpadea sobre su cabeza, no logra definir si es la instalación misma o sus sentidos momentáneamente distorsionados, escucha como varias voces pronuncian su nombre con desespero, gira su cabeza inconscientemente hacia donde percibe más fuertemente el ruido, en la primera fila, en la primer grada a no menos de dos metros sobre nivel de cancha Aomine salta rápidamente seguido de Kise y un calmado Atsushi que prefiere girar y bajar por la pequeña escalerilla a unos pasos de él.

El ruido parece más bajo y su atención se centra en el marcador, sonríe, han ganado y eso los pone sobre el último miembro de su antiguo equipo, lo han logrado, conoce a su ex-capitán, conoce perfectamente al pelirrojo y aunque con recurrentes actos inadvertidos espera ver esa sonrisa prepotente y altiva que sabe representa un tipo de aceptación y reconocimiento que sin estar al tanto siempre esperó.

Un ligero golpe palpa su mejilla y abre los ojos apenas consciente de que están cerrados, las voces ya no llegan a sus oídos pero se sabe rodeado de caos, uno que sabe provoco, el dolor punzante bajo la rodilla al momento de saberse movido le saca un alarido de dolor y vuelve por un segundo a la realidad, está en el suelo, rostros conocidos le rodean y el festejo queda opacado pero él está feliz, sabía el riesgo y aun así realizo la última jugada, el movimiento se acentúa y el dolor aumenta, Kagami corre a su lado mientras lo sacan en lo que supone es una camilla, Tetsu abre los parpados más de la cuenta al comprender lo que ocurre, lo que el resto ve y el ignora deliberadamente, ceños fruncidos, puños apretados y una lagrima rodando sobre el único rostro que su atontada mente enfoca.

Han ganado, pero ahora ya no importa.

***Capítulo 1: Movimientos***

El iluminado techo del gimnasio desaparece repentinamente remplazado por un gris cielo nublado, parpadea, una vez, no cuenta mas pero ahora el gris es blanco un blanco con tintes metálicos, siente un constante bamboleo bajo la base que lo sostiene y parpadea de nuevo, algunas gotas de agua refrescan sus mejillas y las pocas nubes que logra ver se pierden cubiertas por un plafón cuadriculado, Kuroko arruga la frente al no entender los aparentes e inexplicables saltos en el tiempo y nuevamente cierra los ojos esta vez en plan experimental.

Una suave y húmeda tela cruza sus parpados cerrados apurándolo a levantarlos al darse cuenta que ni siquiera ha comenzado a contar, una mujer le sonríe y confundido hace una pequeña reverencia en respuesta, se inclina lo más que su postura semi recostada le permite, mira nervioso su entorno conservando por fuera esa inexpresividad tan suya, está en un hospital, lo sabe pero aún así le inquieta.

-Hay mucha gente afuera esperando por ti- escucha la aterciopelada voz de la dama, Kuroko suspira pensando una respuesta que no suene desinteresada o insultante para ella pero no llega a hablar- …pero les han pedido se marchen, la hora de visita ha terminado.

Tetsu asiente y la enfermera palmea el tubito plástico del suero conectado a su brazo y revisa los aparatos que le rodean, anota un par de cosas en la tablilla al pie de la cama y nuevamente le sonríe esta vez a modo de despedida, la puerta se cierra tras ella y se queda solo, no sabe en qué momento dejó la cancha ni en qué momento sus compañeros dejaron de rodearle, no sabe cuándo su uniforme fue cambiado y su cuerpo terminó cubierto por la molesta tela azulada de la bata médica.

suspira pasando sus dedos entre su alborotado cabello, algunos mechones azules pican sus ojos y se permite bostezar consciente de que el estrés y el esfuerzo puesto en el juego se disponen a cobrar factura, da igual, sabe que hizo mal y aunque le pesa admitirlo sabe que es mejor descansar y prepararse antes de los reclamos lleguen, no hay vuelta atrás y siendo honesto consigo mismo sabe lo volvería a hacer, una sonrisa curva sus labios y se acurruca teniendo cuidado con el suero y su pierna inmovilizada sobre el gran almohadón.

…KnB…

Maldito hospital, maldita la hora, maldito reglamento que les impide siquiera saber algo más que el que Kuroko haya sido subido a piso, ¿en qué mundo un "vuelvan mañana su amigo está en buenas manos" es creíble viniendo de un completo extraño? (el que vista bata blanca no cambia nada) no están tranquilos y punto.

Kagami camina en círculos molesto, nervioso, culpable, mil y un insultos salen a murmullos de sus labios mientras palabras de calma y aliento salen de sus compañeros, no es su culpa pero igual molesta.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas inútil?! Nos estas mareando a todos!

Aomine gruñe recargado en la cajuela de uno de los vehículos aparcados, les han corrido al estacionamiento al juntarse todos en la entrada, Midorima tiene minutos de haber llegado montado en la carretilla halada por Takao, se ha perdido el partido en vivo, la predicción del día marca un claro desastre y en un intento de evitarlo se abstiene de presentarse, seguro el escuchar la narración por móvil del mismo por parte de un acomedido Ryota tiene algo que ver, se lamenta silenciosamente prometiéndose a sí mismo no retar nuevamente a la suerte.

Taiga bufa clavando su mirada en el moreno, no tiene ánimos de pelear así que se detiene y se planta junto a él dando un ligero empujón para hacerse lugar, el grupo está molesto, todos tienen la misma afición, las mismas ganas de superarse y ganar, la misma terquedad, la misma estupidez, lo que les jode es que el primero en rebasar esa delgada línea sea aquel al que todos y cada uno de ellos consideran el vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos.

Akashi suspira con los ojos cerrados sopesando la situación, ha sido contra él que el pequeño se ha esforzado, ha sido como su oponente de la manera en que Kuroko se ha dejado vencer, porque así es como lo ve, el once de Seirin pudo pensar en otra táctica, pudo explotar en la cancha, pudo perder contra él (literalmente hablando) pero no lo hace, el más chico usa su última carta dejando su salud de por medio.

No es la primera vez, todos han sentido la crudeza de una lesión deportiva, un esguince, agotamiento extremo, golpes, moretones, pero nada como aquello; se ha visto sencillo, nada aparatoso, el medico les dice que es un daño interno, requiere cirugía y larga recuperación y ese es el problema, no se arregla con un par de días de "castigo" como cuando Kagami jugo contra Touhou o algunas palmadas de apoyo como las que recibió Kise de su sempai tras la derrota contra el mismo equipo.

Tepei carraspea llamando su atención, sabe lo que el resto piensa, entiende su molestia, pero es solo él quien alguna vez sufrió lo que el menor está por pasar, no del mismo modo ni por las mismas causas pero para el castaño eso no importa, ya ocurrió y lo importante es lo que viene.

-Vamos, quiten esas caras largas que se harán viejos antes de tiempo

Algunos sonríen con el comentario otros se quejan y protestan con algún monosílabo, el mayor se encoje de hombros sonriente, sabe que no es fácil levantar los ánimos pero no pierde nada intentando.

-No es momento para tus tonterías! Ese idiota de Kuroko me va a escuchar! Y que tú lo defiendas no va a cambiar nada!

Hyuga reclama frustrado, es el capitán y que ocurriera en su turno le jode como una patada en el culo, la frustración se siente en el aire y tras un hondo suspiro el castaño alegre habla.

-No lo defiendo, es solo que ya ocurrió y el que actuemos de este modo no cambiará mucho

-Tienes razón- esta vez la entrenadora habla- no cambiará nada- exhala- somos un equipo y nos necesita

Kagami zapatea insistentemente el concreto bajo sus pies, tienen razón, lo sabe, pero nada cambia para él, les escucha hablar y tranquilizarse entre ellos pero no puede escuchar más, se gira bruscamente camino a la carretera y sigue recto sin mirar atrás, algunos lo llaman pero el suelo que recorre quema y necesita alejarse.

…KnB…

Es tarde y todos están cansados, deciden separarse y volver al día siguiente, igual no podrán saber nada antes, no acuerdan hora pero saben estarán de nueva cuenta todos ahí.

La noche se hace más fría y desolada, pocos vehículos cruzan las calles y solo uno que otro vagabundo recorre las banquetas, Kise mira al cielo, las estrellas brillan como nunca, se mantiene sentado en el pequeño banquillo del parque, aquel junto a la cancha en el que tiempo atrás cruzó jugadas con el dúo de Seirin, sonríe nostálgico viendo la red del aro mecerse con el viento.

-No debió ser así- murmura al aire metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y enterrando el cuello entre los hombros para cubrirse del helado clima.

Está dolido, como sabe está el resto de sus compañeros, recuerda aquellos lejanos días en los que recién entraba al mundo de básquet, la compañía del peli azul le molestaba, estaba rodeado de jugadores estrellas y la pequeña sombra no le parecía la gran cosa, tan solo un castigo, una novatada, sonríe al sentir de nueva cuenta el mismo golpeteo cálido en su pecho que sufrió al ver la realidad del jugador, tan fuerte, tan confiado, tan desinteresado por lo que pensaran de él, ¿Qué cambio?

-Kise-chin~ si te quedas ahí te comerá un gato

La voz perezosa y cantarina le hace abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el agudo maullido de un gato a su lado, salta asustado viendo al felino correr entre los arbustos, Murasakibara le mira desde arriba masticando ligeramente lo que le parece los restos de algún chocolate, sus ojos cansados y dispersos le indican la misma falta de sueño que él mismo sufre, se levanta lentamente sacudiendo las inexistentes moronas de suciedad en sus prendas, se inclina y palmea la banca a su lado tomando nuevamente asiento.

El gigante le extiende un caramelo en silencio que toma cubriendo su mano con la manga de se chaqueta al máximo estirada, ambos permanecen en silencio tiritando levemente, el sonido hueco de nuevas pisadas acercándose hacen se junten dejando un espacio mas en el asiento, saben quién es y el pelirrojo no tarda en unírseles.

-Akachin estas frio- rompe una vez mas el silencio Atsushi levantando su brazo para pasarlo sobre el hombro del recién llegado que sin pronunciar palabra alguna acepta el mimo en un intento por obtener calor.

Los minutos siguen corriendo, los pocos transeúntes desapareciendo, nuevas pisadas y un nuevo acompañante se pega sentado al brazo de la banca, Kise le rodea la cintura como evitando que se caiga y el moreno bufa presa del frio, una melena verdosa brilla bajo la farola junto a ellos y sabiéndose completos suspiran como si con ello la oscuridad desapareciera un poco.

-Mejor coincidencia ni planeada- comenta medio jocoso el rubio, odia la tension y sabe ninguno hará nada para evitarla.

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias tan solo lo inevitable- murmura Shintarou acomodando sus antejos por el centro con sus dedos vendados

-Midochin~ eso es de un anime de niñas... no sabía que te gustaban los animes de niñas- comenta inocentemente el peli morado torciendo el cuello de manera infantil

Midorima carraspea ligeramente ruborizado escuchando un par de risas apagadas.

-De donde venga igualmente es cierto- se defiende con ambos brazos en jarra evitando que el rollo de cinta adhesiva (su item de la buena suerte ese día) se salga de entorno a su muñeca- igual ¿como sabes tú si dices que es para niñas?

Murasakibara mira el cielo pensativo, mirada perdida, suelta un suspiro y niega restando importancia, realmente solo recuerda el dialogo y los vivos y empastelados colores en la pantalla, parecían dulces y el solo dejo de cambiar el canal.

Akashi sonríe sabiendo que solo tras haber pasado ese tiempo y tras haber ocurrido cada encuentro es como ahora puede ver a los presentes actuando como antaño, sabe el peso que cargan todos y él mismo, el que estén ahí reunidos es la prueba, casi a la esquina, apenas visible tras los árboles y las rejas que limitan el lugar figura el alto edificio blanco, todos miran en la misma dirección, ahí donde su sombra se resguarda ajena y temerosa de sus acciones, Aomine estornuda rompiendo la atmosfera y se restriega incomodo contra el modelo que entre risas le cede su sitio.

-Será mejor ir a casa

La voz serena del pelirrojo gana su atención, no se ha dicho nada y aun así todos asienten acercando sus pasos a la orilla de la banqueta, no se despiden, tan solo Daiki levanta la mano tomando el camino contrario, el hospital queda a espaldas del resto y como si se tratase de un "orden de aparición"* el moreno toma el primer turno, no le dejaran entrar pero igual espera encontrar sitio en la sala de esperas, al menos así pasara lo que resta de la noche bajo techo.

...KnB...

La guardia parece tranquila, pocas enfermeras se pasean por los corredores y solo algunas personas descasan en alguna silla de la sala, el ambiente es tranquilo, cálido comparado con el inclemente estado externo, la puerta automática se abre brevemente dejando pasar a un encapuchado, Kagami lo mira sacudir los hombros y enterrar las manos en el enorme bolsillo medio de la sudadera, cruzan miradas por un segundo y el moreno se acerca dejándose caer a peso muerto a su lado.

Algunos cuchicheos hacen eco rompiendo el silencio y ambos fijan su aburrida atención en el grupo de residentes que pegados a la recepción pierde el tiempo parloteando de su día, Taiga bosteza cansado, apenas huyó del estacionamiento corrió sin rumbo hasta que las piernas le temblaron, entonces noto que no había nadie esperándolo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Aomine se levanta nuevamente y se pierde en el pasillo, no presta atención igual esperaba que alguno de "ellos" se apareciera, cierra los ojos un momento, la calefacción del lugar y las voces a murmullo lo acunan y aletargan, comienza a ver, a soñar tras sus parpados caídos, la cancha brillando bajo los reflectores, las siluetas de los espectadores, los equipos detenidos, Kuroko le mira fijamente, el resto no se mueve, los ojos azules se clavan en el y duele, arde y quema porque se da cuenta de todo, lo vio antes de que ocurriera, el temor, la resignación en su rostro, no lo detuvo.

Quiere gritarle, preguntarle el por qué...porque...algo cálido choca contra su mejilla e imagina esa pálida mano sobre ella, un tenue aroma amargo lo hace parpadear y ve a Daiki parado frente a él, un desechable en su mano izquierda apoyado en su pecho, otro extendido en su diestra rozando su mentón con su suave superficie.

-Café- aclara como si el aroma no fuera suficiente y vuelve su peso al acolchado asiento apenas el pelirrojo (más mecánicamente que con consciencia) toma el pequeño vaso.

-No fue tu culpa- suelta el peli azul como si del clima hablara y bebe un sorbo de su vaso sintiendo la mirada molesta y confundida del que está a su lado.

Aomine recuerda lo que alguna vez dijo contra Ryota, "no hay nada que el ganador pueda decir al perdedor" quizás es lo mismo y debió permanecer en silencio aun cuando -de manera directa al menos- no pinta nada en el problema, se deja resbalar por el respaldo hasta quedar casi recostado.

-No lo es...de ninguno- recalca como si esta vez hablara al aire, Kagami inhala y exhala calmadamente, asiente, sabe que no tiene caso buscar culpables y aunque sienta mal supone que es el moreno el único que pudiera llegar a entenderlo, después de todo es con él con quien Kuroko rompió sus primeras barreras como jugador.

-¿Sabías...?-habla de nueva cuenta el jugador de Touou con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- ¿...que vomitó y se desmayó prácticamente durante cada entrenamiento el tiempo que permaneció fuera de titulares?

Si el mayor** buscaba animarlo con eso...lo logra, el pelirrojo suelta una carcajada que provoca chistidos de silencio, se da cuenta que no es la primera vez, Tetsu siempre se esfuerza, es necio, dedicado, impulsivo y descuidado, no hay culpa aunque si le espera un buen regaño.

*m… seré honesta, no recuerdo muy bien con eso y que me he descargado todo el manga XD pero creo Aomine es el primero con el que Kuro tiene contacto en el basket así que a eso me refiero con el "orden de aparición" , es el primero que conoce y el primero que presta ayuda jeje

** investigue un poco las edades y fechas de nacimiento y según kami-internet Daiki es mayor asi que solo eso…

Y hasta aquí! Espero les llame un poquito la atención como para seguir la historia, les resumo…. La idea es que en estas 12 semanas Kuro conviva mas a detalle con cada uno de sus compañeritos y descubra cosas nueva de ellos además de que tome apego con algunos de ellos ¬w¬ saben a quien me refiero jojoj, en fin, honestamente no tengo mucho planeado asi que si tienen alguna idea o propuesta adelante! Mientras mas sean tardaré menos en actualizar XD ya saben que no se me da mucho eso de la constancia XD, en fin, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!


	2. Capítulo 2: Primera semana (1)

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Hola! Aquí el nuevo capi, lamento la demora pero como dije no tengo nada planeado XD sale con la marcha y las ideas ya no vienen como antes jejej

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer, estoy realmente contenta! No esperaba la aceptación que ha tenido y eso me hace enormemente feliz, leo cada comentario y disculpen si no los respondo, el poco tiempo que tengo en la compu lo aprovecho para subir pero leo cada uno desde mi cel y se los agradezco con todo el corazón *abrazo de oso*, espero les agrade el capi nwn

Gracias especiales a: Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Shiga san, mari-chan, Munchis, conejato, Yoko-chan, Linne-'Malfoy, Uchiha nagashi

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 2: Primera semana (1)

Se siente cansado, pesado y extremadamente adolorido, la molestia le recuerda los entrenamientos en sus primeros días de jugador en donde las náuseas lo invadían tirándolo en medio de la cancha con los músculos engarrotados y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Le cuesta abrir los ojos, siente los parpados pegados entre si y suspira profundamente consciente del suave colchón bajo el y la ligera sábana cubriéndolo, una pequeña corriente de aire cruza la habitación y entonces siente el frio intensificando la humedad de su cuerpo, está cubierto en sudor, incomodo intenta alejar la tela que lo cubre pero un peso suave sobre su mano lo detiene.

-Deja eso ahí, sé que tienes calor pero hay que bajar la fiebre

Por fin sus sentidos ceden de golpe- más por la impresión de escuchar aquella voz a su lado que por razón propia- y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, lo repentino del acto lo marea y suelta un quejido al aire llevando su mano a su rostro para masajear sus sienes, inhala y exhala hasta desaparecer un poco la molestia y temiendo estar soñando mira de reojo a su acompañante.

-A…Akashi-kun…

El pelirrojo le sonríe con autosuficiencia al sentirse reconocido, el doctor a cargo le ha dicho el estrago de la medicación en su compañero y esperaba verlo más desorientado.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?

Pregunta para cerciorarse, cierto es que el menor expresa poco pero él bien sabe la angustia que lo invadió apenas fue consciente de las cosas, le ve asentir aun aturdido y sonríe más tomando su mano para alejarla de la barandilla en donde el montón de cables que lo rodea amenaza con enredarse.

-Bien… disfrútalo mientras puedas, sabes bien lo que te espera

Kuroko gime temeroso sin notarlo, apenas es consciente de la anestesia y se siente extrañamente desenvuelto, una vez más asiente y con mirada vidriosa y sin palabra alguna pregunta por la compañía.

-Aun no es hora de visita- comienza aclarando el de mirada bicolor- no los dejarán pasar en un buen rato

La declaración lo tranquiliza un poco, se siente realmente mal y no cree poder soportar los gritos de Kise o los reclamos de Aomine y Kagami y ni se diga de la llave de lucha de la entrenadora que ya puede sentir crujir en sus articulaciones.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y un hombre en bata blanca entra con la mirada perdida en la papeleta entre sus manos, hojea un poco cada documento y se acerca el par de pasos que lo separan de su paciente.

-Kuroko Tetsuya ¿cierto?

El menor asiente incomodo, tiene náuseas y espera el otro no se acerque mucho, ya tiene suficiente con el sofoco que le provoca la proximidad de su amigo pero el médico sonríe y le acerca una pequeña bandeja plateada, le ayuda a levantarse y sin poder controlarlo el vómito sale de su cuerpo, Akashi se altera –aunque no lo demuestra- y se acerca a palmear la espalda de su tembloroso amigo.

-Está bien, el vómito y la fiebre son reflejo natural ante el dolor- aclara sonriente, pasando un vaso de agua al paciente acompañado de un pequeño fármaco- tómalo, te hará sentir mejor hasta la cirugía.

-¿Ci...cirugía?- pregunta entre sorprendido y asustado el más chico, sabe que el asunto es delicado pero de eso que le metan cuchillo…

-¿No lo sabías?- cuestiona medio extrañado el mayor hojeando nuevamente- está en tu expediente, tienes una cirugía programada dentro de dos días, debieron informarte y autorizarlo hace horas

-Lo han hecho

La voz seria del pelirrojo llama su atención, el médico asiente dando pie a que se explique.

-Una enfermera vino hace como una hora y yo he firmado el consentimiento…- se apresura al ver la incógnita en el rostro del adulto-...los parientes de Kuroko…no están disponibles y no hay alguien más que se haga cargo, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, mi familia lo hará.

El mayor pasea su mirada entre ambos jóvenes y tras meditar un poco se encoje de hombros restándole importancia, sabe quién está a cargo del caso y no hay mucho que discutir.

-Vale, que así sea, tú médico de cabecera y encargado de la cirugía llegará hasta mañana y después de los estudios te subirán a la sala, hasta entonces será mejor que descanses y si tienes molestias avises a los residentes en turno ¿de acuerdo?- Kuroko asiente vagamente- ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué la operación será hasta dentro de dos días y no ahora?- pregunta Seijuurou un poco molesto por lo que a sus ojos es deficiencia en el servicio pero ve al hombre sonreír.

-La situación apenas ha sido avisada a su doctor y está fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, es de _mala suerte_ hacer las cosas antes de tiempo.

La frase los desconcierta un poco pero ambos lo dejan pasar, Kuroko se recuesta sin importarle que el recipiente metálico siga sobre su regazo, la pastilla que el médico le da comienza a sedarlo y aunque inconforme sabe que poco puede hacer, siente una mano deshaciéndose del peso y acomodándolo sobre la acolchada superficie, algunas palabras llegan incomprensibles a sus oídos y un pequeño rayo de luz aclara su mente por un segundo haciendo que se pregunte, si no es hora de visita ¿Qué rayos hace Akashi con él?

...KnB...

Maldito enano pelirrojo, ¿Qué se creía?, con su pose presumida, su mirada prepotente, sus estúpidos comentarios indiscutibles y esas tijeras escondidas en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

Taiga maldice caminando en círculos en la reducida sala de esperas, (ahora pequeña a sus ojos llena de pacientes y familiares) voltea gruñendo hacia la incómoda banca en donde Daiki duerme desparramado con las piernas extendidas, la cabeza hacia atrás cubierta por una revista de espectáculos –en la que cierto rubio figura en la portada- y roncando a todo volumen, el tigre bufa, ambos llevan toda la noche y madrugada esperando para que al llegar la hora de visitas les digan que ya hay alguien en la habitación de Kuroko, "Un chico pequeño y pelirrojo, muy lindo", le dice la enfermera de piso, ¿en que maldito momento llegó?

Está molesto, más que el día anterior, el sueño y el cansancio incrementan su estado anímico y solo quiere ver a su sombra, solo eso, un pensamiento cruza por su embotada mente y se detiene tomando asiento junto al durmiente, no ha pensado en que sucederá en ese momento, cuando lo vea, quiere gritarle y golpearlo pero al mismo tiempo animarlo y estar a su lado; suspira y se inclina dejando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y su mentón apoyado en sus manos, es pequeño y torpe –hábil, no lo niega- pero torpe, sus facciones siempre inexpresivas, su condición física rayando siempre en apenas lo necesario para los entrenamientos y partidos, sus temores.

Kagami sonríe orgulloso, es el único –está completamente seguro- que los conoce y puede verlos, sabe el miedo de su compañero a enfrentarse a los miembros de su antiguo equipo, el miedo a no cumplir las expectativas que se tienen sobre él (aunque siempre las supere), el miedo a quedarse solo.

Si lo pone en perspectiva, tienen poco tiempo de conocerse, la química fue inmediata pero más allá de su mundo de canastas y balones poco saben uno del otro, recuerda lo que alguna vez Kise le dijo, los padres del peli azul murieron hace tiempo –un accidente o algo, no recuerda mucho los detalles- dejándolo al cuidado de su único tío, un señor joven y bonachón que por cuestiones de trabajo vive en otro continente, le envía dinero de sobra y le quiere, Kuroko lo sabe, pero el tenerlo lejos le afecta aún cuando no lo demuestra.

Un ronquido más fuerte e intenso lo hace dar un pequeño bote en su sitio, Aomine maldice entre sueños y Taiga sonríe, Kuroko jamás estará solo, toma la revista y haciéndola rollo golpea al moreno justo en medio de las cejas logrando que despierte desorientado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Bakagami?! –le riñe indignado por el trato pero el otro se limita a ponerse de pie y andar un par de pasos.

-Vamos por comida, muero de hambre

Daiki bosteza viendo al otro imitar el gesto mientras se pica el oído con el dedo meñique despreocupadamente, sin pensar mucho asiente y le sigue, también tiene hambre y sabiendo que Akashi está con Tetsu no les queda más que esperar (de nuevo).

...KnB...

Por fin es la hora, realmente ninguno entiende como pero cual manifestación el numeroso grupo recorre los pasillos camino a la habitación del pequeño jugador, Midorima va a la cabeza como guía intentando a base de chistidos y miradas afiladas que guarden silencio (aunque el panda de felpa de metro y medio que lleva colgando a la espalda le resta seriedad al asunto), alunas enfermeras les reclaman a su paso y aunque funciona por minutos la emoción y la intriga no guardan compostura por mucho tiempo.

Dan vuelta en el pasillo y la puerta aparece frente a ellos, Momoi se abre paso y se adelanta a abrirla de golpe encogiendo los hombros avergonzada al ver al menor durmiendo y al pelirrojo leyendo calmadamente a su lado, todos entran (ahora si en silencio) y la puerta se cierra nuevamente tras el último visitante.

Riko se planta al pie de la cama y cruza los brazos con mirada analítica, el resto la mira expectante en espera del diagnóstico y tras unos minutos suspira cerrando los ojos y llevando su diestra para masajear el puente de su nariz.

-¿Entrenadora?

La voz de Teppei le hace recordar que está acompañada y su atención se centra en el que lleva horas ahí.

-¿Por qué no le han hecho nada?

La pregunta descoloca a todos y las miradas se posan ahora en Seijuurou que con la misma pasividad de siempre cierra el libro entre sus manos.

-El médico a cargo no ha llegado y es necesaria la cirugía- explica como si el asunto fuese lo más obvio del mundo –le han sedado para aminorar el dolor y medicado por cualquier infección u otra cosa

-¿Y porque rayos no traen a otro médico? –pregunta esta vez Kagami notando apenas la incomodidad en el rostro del paciente, sus mejillas tenuemente coloreadas, su respiración ligeramente acelerada, le ve sufrir y nadie hace nada.

-Entonces es verdad…

El comentario a murmullo y sorprendido de la pelirosa gana atención, sus ojos abiertos con intriga, sus manos tapando su boca como esperando que alguien contradiga lo que solo ella tiene en la cabeza, se da cuenta del nuevo silencio y se gira viendo las miradas posadas sobre ella pero la suya se dirige directo al peli verde del grupo.

-Es verdad- aclara una vez más- el médico de Tetsu-kun es…

La puerta de abre nuevamente cortando la frase y un hombre alto de lentes enfundado en ropa blanca se hace paso entre lo que a sus ojos es una multitud, sin mediar palabra se acerca a la cama y toma la papeleta con el historial médico que reposa en la mesilla de noche.

Akashi suspira perdido en la idea de las únicas dos mujeres presentes, cada una con una habilidad especial, Aida no necesita más que una mirada para ver el estado de Kuroko y Satsuki consigue información hasta por debajo de las piedras, lo que ella sabe solo está escrito en la papeleta que el desconocido ojea frente a todos, debe cuidarse de ellas, piensa.

-Así que por esto armaban tanto jaleo

La voz de adulto los hace abrir los ojos con completo asombro, no es igual pero el tono, la seriedad y ahora que se fijan bien la presencia misma de aquella persona, Midorima carraspea y se acerca al hombre con firmeza.

-Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana

El otro lo mira acomodando el armazón de sus anteojos y sonríe.

-El viaje se ha acortado, ¿Cómo estas Shintarou?

Midorima asiente entablando una ligera conversación con el doctor dejándoles claro a todos su parentesco, el cómo fue que el padre del tirador llegó a ser encargado del caso no queda mucho en incógnita.

-Usted es el médico de Tetsu-kun, ¿cierto?- pregunta ahora sí directamente la entrenadora de Touhou

El mayor se gira y una vez más sonríe, el gesto asusta a la mayoría, ver una copia de Midorima con gesto alegre no es algo de todos los días.

-Así es jovencita, el día de ayer Shintarou me llamó para explicarme la situación pero estaba en un ciclo de conferencias en el norte del país, por suerte he podido salir antes de lo previsto, además el Oha Asa dicta que el mejor momento para viajar es hoy así que tenía que volver justo hoy ni más ni menos.

Aquellas palabras no sorprenden a ninguno hasta que el hombre se gira hacia su hijo expectante.

-Pero no me has dicho que ha pasado, fuera del incidente claro

-No ha cargado con la peluca rosa que debía- desconcierto por parte de los presentes- era un objeto fácil de llevar pero no lo ha usado en el partido- ahora si todos comprenden y no pueden dejar de reír (casi a tono de burla, casi).

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no entienden que no hay que tentar a la suerte- suelta el mayor suspirando con un verdadero pesar.

Un ligero estornudo rebota en la habitación y ven a Kuroko parpadear mientras su mente intenta despejarse al despertar, se altera de momento al verse prácticamente rodeado y su atención se desvía al único adulto presente, el malestar ha disminuido aunque ahora lo sustituye un ligero temor al ver no solo a sus ex-compañeros de la llamada Generación de los Milagros sino también a Kagami, a su entrenadora y a sus superiores Teppei, Hyuga y un extrañamente callado Koganei, si no hay más está seguro es porque no les han dejado pasar.

Lo que sucede no puede más que sorprenderlo y herirlo un poco si es honesto, las miradas se posan en él, sí, pero solo por un segundo y como si hablasen de un completo extraño las platica sigue entre ellos.

-Así que por eso pudimos entrar todos- aclara con aparente aburrimiento Daiki dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá de tela junto a la única ventana- sacar a tu padre del trabajo para que atienda a Tetsu….m… como que me suena a que quieres algo

El comentario a mofa del moreno saca risas inmediatas y un ligero sonrojo en el mencionado que con las cejas juntas y un ligero gruñido de molestia le da la espalda.

-No es lo que piensas, sé que es el mejor en la ciudad y como antiguo compañero de equipo es lo menos que puedo hacer, los gastos dependen de él.

-Gracias Midorima-kun- el tirador lo mira de reojo al escuchar la suave voz del herido pero nuevamente le ignora.

Un incómodo silencio se forma y tras unos minutos un grito de frustración rompe el ambiente (asustando a algunos y causando indignación en otros), Shinji se arroja sobre Kuroko gritando y llorando amargamente, se lo han pedido, y ha aceptado pero no puede soportarlo, no puede simplemente actuar como enojado e ignorara a su pequeño Kouhai.

-Lo siento!, lo siento!, Kuroko no puedo, no puedo!estaba tan preocupado!

El menor lo mira interrogante resistiendo la molestia que le provoca (físicamente) el peso del otro sobre el pero Riko se atraviesa jalando del cuello al castaño hasta apartarlo bruscamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Grandísimo idiota! Kuroko está castigado! No puedes simplemente llegar y abrazarlo así- se gira hacia el peli azul- y tú no te atrevas a dirigirnos la palabra que no nos tienes muy contentos

Tetsu entiende entonces, y una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios, están molestos y lo sabe, tratan de demostrarlo y no pueden, lo menos que puede hacer es seguir el juego y asintiendo acepta su reprimenda, si quieren ignorarlo pueden hacerlo, si alguno quiere golpearlo no los detendrá, y si no quieren que les dirija palabra alguna se mantendrá en silencio, es una sombra después de todo y todos ahí son sus luces, hará lo que cada destello indique deba hacer.

.

.

.

Uf! Creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar como en otras ocasiones XD kisas se deba a que espero ansiosa la segunda temporada TTwTT, algunos comentarios m…. respecto a la aparición del papá de Midorima como médico de Kuroko bueno, la verdad que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió tras embobarme con cientos de imágenes con las profesiones de los milagritos XD ver a Kuroko de cuidador de niños o a Daiki de policía me mata de risa jejej, no creo que lleve mucha relevancia el personaje ya que solo saldrá en contadas ocasiones pero creo que le da cierta familiaridad que un familiar (valga la redundancia) de un "amigo" se encargue de el en un momento así.

m….. creo que aquí algunos personajes solo quedaron pintados en la pared XD sorry es complicado tratar con tantos a la vez es por eso que en las semanas se dividirán y participaran más ( espero ansiosa escribir de Murasakibara XD)

sin más espero les haya gustado y sigan dejándome sus valiosas opiniones, mil gracias!


	3. Chapter 3: Primera semana (2)

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Hola! Por fin! Nuevo capi! Cielos llevo días escribiendo de a pedazos y ahora por falta de tiempo TToTT mucho trabajo! Malditos seguimientos de clientes….alguien busca departamento en México D.F? XD, en fin… le soy honesta en este capi sus comentarios bajaron, tan mal lo hice? vamos solo regálenme dos palabritas asi se que se siguen pasando por aquí y lo agradezco enoooooooooooormemente! :D

Como siempre mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y más por comentar ;D

Gracias especiales a: Shiga san, mari-chan, Ankoku No Ojou-sama y a una pequeña "guest" que se queda en anonimato XD gracias linda!

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 2: Primera semana (2)

Todos son sacados- prácticamente a patadas- por el padre de Midorima, acaba de llegar pero persiste en la idea de que el mejor día para emprender cualquier empresa es justo el que tienen en curso, examina a Kuroko con la completa intención de al terminar los análisis programar la cirugía.

Algunos han decidido marcharse, Aomine no se toma la molestia de despedirse tan solo sale seguido de una apresurada Momoi sabiendo que nadie espera que haga algo más, ya pasó la madrugada esperando y si no es para ver salir a Tetsu del hospital o porque se presente alguna complicación no piensa volver a pararse en el lugar en un buen tiempo.

Kise dirige una mirada sonriente al grupo, tiene sesión fotográfica y aunque sí le pese irse sabe debe cumplir con su responsabilidad, se disculpa y pidiendo le mantengan al tanto se retira.

Seguido del rubio Murasakibara bosteza, les mira con los brazos cargadas de dulces y haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano se despide andando lentamente a la salida en donde espera le siga su antiguo capitán, Akashi sabe lo que sucederá y no le preocupan las próximas horas, si Shintarou llamó a su padre puede decir que la pequeña sombra está en las mejores manos (aun cuando la apariencia y actitud del adulto no den mucha confianza), hecha un vistazo al pelirrojo de Seirin, serio, diciendo con tan solo su mirada bicolor lo que el otro necesita saber (amenazas en su mayoría), no recibe más que un hastiado asentimiento y seguro de que el otro obedecerá (mas por miedo quiere pensar) se da la vuelta en donde el grandulón peli morado le aguarda.

Un gracioso sonido estomacal resalta y Takao sonríe apenado jalando a Midorima camino a la cafetería, no quiere irse, eso de estar en todas partes y enterarse de todo es lo suyo pero el cuerpo manda y tiene hambre, no tardan en perderse por las escaleras.

Quedan solos los compañeros del mismo colegio, de pie en medio del pasillo, Hyuga con el ceño fruncido bosteza, ninguno ha dormido bien las últimas noches pero tampoco planea irse, los entrenamientos permanecen en pausa con el capitán y la entrenadora pendientes de su número once y aunque los restantes del equipo no estén ahí físicamente por distintos motivos, su preocupación y apoyo puede verse claramente en la tarjeta que Junpei guarda tan celosamente en su bolsillo, la idea es de Koganei pero ninguno tarda en llenar el pedazo de papel de palabras de aliento, bromas y trazos mal trechos que pretenden ser dibujos alegres, el par de insultos camuflados de enojo en la esquina del presente no resaltan tras la tinta negra a rayones que sirve de corrector.

La puerta nuevamente se abre, tan rápidamente que ninguno tiene tiempo de alargar el cuello y ver por la rendija abierta que crea el movimiento antes de volver a quedar cerrada, el padre del lanzador los mira curioso alargando una sonrisa al ver el grupo reducido, sería una pena tener que correrlos a todos cuando han pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital pero reglas son reglas, no ve a su hijo pero le resta importancia, las miradas se posan sobre él y tras un largo suspiro y un ligero movimiento de dedos con el que acomoda el arco de sus anteojos suelta el diagnostico.

...KnB...

Se siente molesto, no por estar ahí en esa incomoda cama (sabe que es su culpa), tampoco por la repentina visita de sus compañeros y amigos (lo esperaba desde el momento en que el silbato sonó marcando el desastroso final del partido), la actitud tomada por su equipo…menos, incluso lo agradece, esperaba más, pero eso, ese maldito factor obvio que no tomó en cuenta, les está ocasionando problemas y es lo que menos quería.

Días atrás lo decidió, podría decir que tomó semanas analizándolo, dándolo por hecho pero lo cierto es que se negó a caer en ello desde que la idea de utilizar su "último recurso" cruzó por su cabeza, una noche antes del partido tras cruzar lanzamientos con Kagami en la cancha del parque toda duda desapareció.

Era un previo común, suelen hacer esos pequeños tiros cada noche anterior de cada partido, para desesterarse y cruzar algunas palabras de aliento camufladas como cavilaciones de su vida diaria, el pelirrojo tira con desgano fallando en más de una ocasión, no se ve seguro, han pasado toda la temporada entrenado, preparándose para ese último partido y la noche antes el tigre decae, Kuroko lo nota pero no dice nada, no sabe si puede ofenderlo con un simple comentario o contradictoriamente retarlo y obligarlo subconscientemente a cometer una estupidez por lo que se adelanta y toma la iniciativa.

Quiere ganar, quiere cumplir su promesa y llevar a su nuevo equipo a la cima, quiere verlos festejar y reír, quiere verlo sonreír, desea tanto ver aquella mueca que desapareció en Aomine, aquella que le vio hacer por primera vez cuando se enfrentó a Kise en su primer uno a uno, ahora parece egoísta, quiere vivir algo que perdió hace tiempo pero le parece objetivo, jamás ha hecho algo por él, jamás pidió nada y le parece enormemente injusto que ahora que lo hace el mundo parezca en su contra, es estúpido y lo sabe, es absurdo, incongruente y carece por completo de sentido sentirse feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo por un solo acto pero no puede evitarlo.

Siente un peso extraño junto a él y parpadea desorientado consciente apenas de su distracción, la tarde cae afuera y puede ver el sol ocultarse por nubes grises a través de la ventana, Kagami está a su lado y su corazón palpita nerviosamente, no ha escuchado la puerta abrirse ni sus pasos aproximándose, sonríe internamente, seguro es lo que el pelirrojo siente cada que él se aparece sin aviso.

El impacto en el cristal de algunas gotas de agua gana nuevamente su atención, no tiene ánimos para hablar, su espalda apoyada en el colchón reclinado hacía adelante, su rodilla recargada en el enorme almohadón bajo su pierna, las agujas insertadas en su muñeca, el cansancio que la misma medicación y la idea de la cirugía en unas horas no dan tregua, no, no tiene ánimos para nada.

Espera que el mayor diga algo, lo que sea, espera le reproche, lo insulte, lo golpee, espera lo que sea pero nada sucede, lo ve sentado al borde del colchó con ambas manos juntas, brazos apoyados en sus piernas y su espalda flexionada hacia el frente con la cabeza gacha, una pose cansada y derrotada y se siente peor, un pinchazo de culpa atraviesa su pecho, ¿tan malo es cumplir un capricho?

-Kagami-kun…

El otro no responde, les ha pedido al resto se marchen y lo dejen hacerse cargo, lleva horas esperando y otras pocas de mal sueño, un parpadeo antes de entrar y un cabeceo en la cafetería, no más; no quiere hablar, no sabe lo que siente y eso lo enfurece, como cuando se enfrentó a Himuro semanas atrás, quería odiarlo y al mismo tiempo abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, son hermanos aunque la sangre diga lo contrario.

En ese momento las cosas se arreglaron con algunas palabras y la repentina llegada de Alex pero ¿Qué hacer ahora?, no puede golpearlo, tiene las ganas pero ver su sombra pálida y desaliñada en esa cama lo desaniman; no quiere hablarle, le parece una ofensa contra su persona escuchar su suave voz tan despreocupada, él es así y lo sabe, como si quisiera quitar los gritos a la voz de Kise o la pereza a la de Murasakibara, Kuroko es pasivo, relajado, tranquilo y en estos momento eso lo jode más que nada en el mundo, no quiere oírlo.

Tetsu suspira, y los ojos rojos se posan en él, cruzan mirada un segundo, ninguna palabra, el menor está incómodo y se retuerce intentando volver a quedar recostado, Kagami se pone de pie y le ayuda, lo siente temblar ligeramente, ha olvidado por completo lo que se viene y toma su mano un tanto arrepentido.

-Kagami-kun…- insiste, sabe que el mayor está molesto pero quiere oírlo, en unas horas estará sedado a merced de los cirujanos y aunque a ojos de muchos parezca tonto, tiene miedo

-Todo estará bien…

Esas tres simples palabras lo tranquilizan y una imperceptible sonrisa adorna sus labios, siente el apretón en su mano crecer y es todo lo que necesita, ya tendrán tiempo para discutir y enfrentarse pero ese momento no es ahora.

...KnB...

La mujer con delantal deja la taza humeante frente a él, le sonríe pero tan solo se limita a hacer un ligero asentimiento en agradecimiento, está molesto, como si aquella segunda persona en su interior se burlara de él diciéndole lo débil que es por mostrar un poco de empatía ante la situación, es Kuroko, tan solo Kuroko.

Suspira abatido ante el pensamiento, ese "solo" y el tono de desdén no son necesarios, sobran.

Atsushi agita su enorme mano frente a sus ojos sacándolo del pequeño mundo en el que se encuentra inmerso, le ve ladear la cabeza en un gesto de pregunta con las manos puestas en el gran trozo de pastel con crema de frambuesa, no es alguien con quien pueda dialogar ese tipo de temas tan profundos que ni el mismo logra muchas veces descifrar así que niega y con un intento de sonrisa (prepotente claro) toma el envase de porcelana y lo acerca a sus labios.

-Akachin no debes guardarte las cosas- el comentario alerta sorprendido al pelirrojo- si quieres hablar de algo solo dilo

La sorpresa adorna sus facciones sin poder evitarlo y repentinamente recuerda que con el grandulón es distinto, quizás no sea tan perspicaz o perceptivo como la mayoría pero lo conoce bien, después de todo fue con el que esa personalidad oculta en su interior decidió salir hace tiempo.*

-No es nada Atsushi- comenta tratando de restar importancia pero el otro insiste

-No es malo Akachin- el menor le mira- preocuparte por Kurokochin no es malo, todos lo estamos y aunque ya no es lo mismo es pequeñito y causa esa...esa sensación de querer apachurrarlo y cuidarlo- le ve levantar las manos y hacer un ademan por demás gracioso como si agarrara un pequeño cachorro entre sus dedos- no se explicarlo pero sé que no es malo.

Akashi no sabe definir si el que está frente a él es extremadamente inocente, ignorante o simplemente ve la vida de una manera tan despreocupada y libre que le hace sentir una profunda envidia, se decide por la última.

Desde que lo conoce y fue considerado como el más fuerte de la famosa Generación de los Milagros sabía que había algo especial en él, no como el resto, como con Aomine que a donde fuese que estuviese llamaba la atención hasta por la más simple jugada o como con Kise que lugar que pisaba tenía a un séquito de adolecentes chillonas animándolo, justo lo que le llama la atención es por lo que llega a tener roces con algunos (Kuroko principalmente aunque no dé a notar que lo sabe), ese desinterés por todo, esa pereza aparente que él entiende perfectamente, nunca lo han hablado pero lo sabe, su filosofía rota solo algunas veces por pequeños sucesos que lo sobrepasan por un corto tiempo (como algunas derrotas en la liga), simplemente el no preocuparse por nada tenga o no solución.

-Parece sencillo- murmura al aire como si no estuviese en medio de una conversación, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, descuidado.

-Lo es…

La vaga respuesta una vez más lo sorprende y decide, por esta vez, que Murasakibara gana, el entorno familiar en que vive siempre lo ha forzado a un rictus constante y aunque quizás su subconsciente le diga que está mal no cree inadecuado dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, debe volver a casa y aún no ha avisado –porque es obvio que no necesita permisos- la responsabilidad de su compañero hospitalizado que se acaba de cargar encima.

...KnB...

La cirugía a salido bien, el resultado se refleja en las sonrisas sinceras y los suspiros de alivio que se conjuntan una vez más en la sala de esperas, la noche ha caído y ninguno puede creer que después de semejante pausa todo haya ocurrido tan rápido, Kuroko descansa nuevamente en su habitación y Kagami sigue pegado junto a su cama.

Kise deja salir el aire reprimido en sus pulmones y se deja caer sonriente en una de la sillas de la estancia, sus piernas extendidas, el gesto aliviado y una mano revolviendo nervioso sus rubios cabellos, estaba preocupado, mortalmente preocupado, la única vez que ha visto mal a su amigo fue durante los entrenamientos de su antiguo equipo y en el primer juego de reencuentro que tuvo con él en el que salió herido por su culpa pero comparado con lo de ahora son solo nimiedades, teme demostrarlo pero no puede reprimirlo por más tiempo, un cuerpo perezoso se sienta a su lado y ve a Aomine bostezar despreocupado.

-¿Qué?...¿no vas a decir nada?- le pregunta momentáneamente molesto

-¿Nada de que o qué?

-Kuroko-chii acaba de salir de cirugía y viste las radiografías que nos enseñó el papá de Mido-chii, su rodilla parecía…-una mueca de desagrado aparece en su rostro-… parecía una naranja aplastada!

-Un trapo recién exprimido- comenta Koganei como si de un juego se tratase

-Una red hecha nudo- incluye Tappei

-Parecía lo que era- interrumpe Riko con el ceño fruncido ante lo infantil del acto- una masa de músculos desgarrados rodeando huesos astillados en una bolsa de líquidos y pus

Gruñidos de queja y asco inundan el lugar, algunos son arrasados de vuelta, como Daiki que no para de zapatear impaciente esperando el momento justo en el que Satsuki se descuide y pueda salir corriendo, no es que no esté preocupado pero odia los hospitales y dentro de todo sabe que Tetsu estará bien, a sus ojos siempre lo está; otros como Midorima y Takao no han dejado el lugar en horas y hasta parecen acostumbrados a la gente deambulando y el penetrante aroma a medicamento, igual el peli verde no muestra muchos deseos de irse, el resto asume que algo tiene que ver con el horóscopo del día.

Aida aclara falsamente su garganta con un sonido áspero y ruidoso que logra captar la atención del resto, Kagami acompaña a Kuroko por orden directa de ella misma, no deja de ser la entrenadora y si ella dice que es Kagami el que debe pasar el tiempo en vela a su lado así será , aunque gran parte de su decisión se deba a la enorme compatibilidad que sabe comparten ambos; el sonido obtiene la atención de todos, incluso una ojeada distraída de Akashi que con aparente indiferencia mira por el enorme ventanal que da al patio central del lugar.

Se viene lo difícil y hay que organizar, chasquea los dedos mirando a Shinji que asiente haciendo un ademan de saludo cual soldado (un tanto en burla, un tanto demostrando que su preocupación ha pasado un poco) y se aleja unos pasos para volver con una enorme pizarra blanca en las manos, lastima por los que no están y no podrán alegar por lo que les toque.

...KnB...

Siente que ha dormido días, su cuerpo pesa y apenas puede abrir los ojos de lo hinchados que siente los parpados, un nuevo golpe en la vajilla lo hace mirar hacia abajo en donde Kagami remueve la comida con la cuchara tratando de agarrar una gran porción para dirigirla a su boca, en un inicio le parece innecesario y por demás vergonzoso que el mayor trate de alimentarlo pero al tratar de hacerlo por sí mismo y ver que la anestesia sigue en su cuerpo entorpeciendo sus movimientos decide no resistirse mucho.

El plástico del cubierto toca sus labios y los abre dando paso al alimento, tiene sueño pero igual debe comer, tiene poco de haber despertado y se sorprende enormemente al descubrir que la cirugía fue el día anterior, ha pasado más de veinticuatro horas dormido alimentado tan solo por intravenosa, si cuenta días y horas, el juego por el que llegó ahí ocurrió hace tres días y según lo que le han explicado pasará por lo menos hasta el fin de semana en aquella habitación para observaciones antes de darlo de alta.

Su mirada se desvía a su pierna vendada por la que algunos instrumentos metálicos sobresalen, la última vez que se observó tan solo lucía inflamada, tonos purpuras y rojizos adornando la piel y una extraña protuberancia en la rodilla, no puede negar lo desconcertado que estaba al ver la radiografía momentos antes de la operación, no entiende como su cuerpo realizó semejante giro destrozando su articulación en un movimiento de lo más simple, ahora algunos "clavos" atraviesan su piel causándole escalofríos, no duele (está seguro es por la medicación) pero la imagen no es nada agradable.

-¿Te duele?

La voz del pelirrojo lo despierta un poco, parece le ha leído la mente y niega más mecánicamente que consciente del hecho, luce mal y el médico le ha asegurado la gravedad de su estado pero no es algo en lo que quiera pensar.

-No duele…es…raro, se ve como un alfiletero- aclara siendo honesto con sus pensamientos, no le preocupan las cicatrices ni nada de eso pero, insiste, la vista no es agradable.

-Es más bien como esas modificaciones corporales- comenta la luz, distraído, con igualdad de honestidad- ya sabes, como esos sujetos que se cuelgan de ganchos en la espalda o los que se expanden una perforación en la oreja

La conversación cae en lo absurdo y el peli azul no puede evitar sonreír, por un momento la imagen de Kise con sus perforaciones cruza su mente, son sutiles pero de solo imaginarlo con un enorme aro expandiendo su lóbulo le causa gracia.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kagami confundido ante la inocente reacción del menor-¿que dije?

-No es nada, tienes razón, parece eso…- el sueño comienza a desaparecer y las ganas de mantener una conversación con su compañero toman fuerza- Kagami-kun

El llamado no es necesario, la atención del más alto está completamente clavada en él pero aun así lo hace, mira la pizarra recargada junto a la puerta, fechas, horarios y nombres forman lo que sabe es una tabla de organización para su cuidado y un pinchazo de culpabilidad cruza su pecho, la prueba de lo que sucede la tiene en frente y no quiere que se vuelva cotidiano.

-No es necesario que permanezcas aquí- el otro está por rebatir pero se adelanta interrumpiéndolo- debes estar cansado y lo que menos quiero es causarte molestias…a ninguno de ustedes

-Si no querías hacerlo debiste pensarlo desde un inicio y no cometer semejante idiotez

Las palabras suenan crudas, fuertes, incluso con un ligero rastro de rencor y molestia, Kuroko lo siente y aunque duele no reprocha, sabe que merece eso y más y el pelirrojo ya le ha dado tregua los últimos días por la cirugía y todo pero ya está consciente y no hay nada que le impida el reclamo.

-Lo sie…

La puerta se abre de manera brusca y Takao entra sonriente jalando a un molesto y cansado Shintarou, la duda se dibuja en el rostro de los de adentro, a sus espaldas ven al mayor de la familia Midorima con sonrisa ancha y una enorme jeringa entre los dedos lista para "atacar", Kuroko palidece y algunos monitores pitan con más insistencia, comienza a creer que en verdad fue una mala idea.

.

.

.

*esta partecita tiene un poco que ver con los últimos capis del manga pero no menciono para no hacer spoiler XD

Bien!, tarde mas de lo que me hubiera gustado y la verdad quiero actualizar algunos otros fics que tengo pendientes también pero el trabajo no me ha dejado u.u, se siguen aceptado ideas XD recuerden que aquí escribo sobre algunos borrones y sobre la marcha XD

La idea estará asi a partir del siguiente capi, Kuroko pasara de casa en casa asi que prácticamente cada capi será una semana de convivencia con el que le toque por lo que serán capis largos, disculpen por esto si son de quienes gustan capis cortos mas digeribles u.u, y con esto….¿quién se quedara primero con kuro? Puuuuuuuuuesssss aun no se XD

sin más espero les haya gustado y sigan dejándome sus valiosas opiniones, mil gracias!


	4. Chapter 4: Segunda semana

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Mil perdones por la demora estoy enormemente frustrada porque tengo lagunas mentales XD tengo tantas cosas al aire que siento que escribo estúpidamente lo que se me viene a la mente, me siento como Kuroko en este capi (ya lo entenderán) y como siempre les agradezco los comentarios! En verdad! Incluso aquellos que solo dicen "hey sigue quiero leer mas" me animan un monton XD si me he tardado un poco es porque trato de seguir con otras 2 actus que tengo pendientes y por algo de carga de trabajo pero aquí sigo! Y am… me quemo la neurona que me queda pensando en como seguir XD

Como siempre mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y más por comentar ;D

Gracias especiales a: Shiga san, lilith, Shald120, Yoko-chan, mari-chan, AkemiEvans00 y a dos pequeñas "guest" que se niegan a desaparecer del anonimato XD gracias lindas!

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 3: Segunda semana

No está seguro si debe temer o sentirse agradecido, a su parecer la situación es bastante bizarra siendo que a pesar de los años de conocerse es la primera vez que se presentara ante su familia.

Se habían organizado, en tiempos, fechas, prácticamente tenían calendarizada su hora de comida y baños y Kuroko no podía decir una sola palabra en contra o a favor, simplemente era el objeto de labor sin poder de decisión, igual lo tenía entendido, no era diferente a su constante ausencia como sombra.

Un ligero toque a la puerta lo hace reaccionar, ve la madera correrse y una melena pelirroja asomarse ligeramente.

-Nos acompañarás a cenar

No necesita preguntar, después de todo cualquier cosa dicha por Akashi lleva una orden implícita, no entiende como lo hará, apenas llega a la gran casa traído por la ambulancia –es claro que no puede moverse demasiado- es bajado en camilla, transportado cuidadosamente hasta una de las habitaciones en la planta baja y recostado con el mismo extremo cuidado en el futón.

La primera imagen del hogar de su amigo no puede más que sorprenderlo, muros de madera, vigas del mismo material en el techo sobresaliendo hasta el pórtico, cubierta a dos aguas completamente tejada, jardines rodeando cada rincón algunos adornados con hermosos estanques al centro, una completa y tradicional construcción japonesa; sus padres los esperan en la entrada, y aunque poco puede hacer al ser su movimiento manipulado alcanza a saludar lo más educadamente que su estado se lo permite.

Los mayores no tardan en entrar a la habitación y darle la bienvenida, es ahí cuando se pregunta ¿en qué maldito mundo está?, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y largos lo saluda, el kimono que viste parece sacado de un cuento y complementa la imagen que la familia de Akashi siempre formó en su mente; a su lado un hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada ámbar le sonríe igualmente, su pose es firme, impactante, inspirando un profundo respeto a simple vista, la yukata gris Oxford que lo enfunda conjuga con la serenidad de sus facciones y Kuroko se pregunta si las sonrisas que le muestran son reales o son como aquellas con las que su amigo se escuda siempre.

-Es un placer tenerte en casa Kuroko-kun- lo saluda la fémina- Seijuurou nos ha hablado mucho de ti

Los ojos azules se posan interrogantes en el mencionado que se limita a sonreír levemente y negar divertido, parece saber algo que él no.

-Yo…-balbucea nervioso-les agradezco que me reciban en su hogar, espero no causar muchas molestias

La mujer se inclina y en un gesto maternal acaricia su mejilla, Tetsu se sonroja confundido, hace mucho no siente un tacto similar, su mirada pasa a la del padre del pelirrojo y ve a este asentir acercándose un par de pasos hasta él.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, estás en tu casa-comenta el mayor volteando su mirada hacia su hijo que permanece de pie junto al marco de la puerta- encárgate de que nada le haga falta Seijuurou

-Así será padre

Los adulto salen dejándolos solos y sin saber muy bien que preguntar Kuroko lo mira expectante.

-No debes preocuparte, yo me encargo de todo y mis padres estarán para lo que necesites

-Akashi-kun yo…

-No eres un "Akashi"- la afirmación lo descoloca pero la sonrisa en labios de su amigo lo hace aún más- no debes preocuparte por recibir el mismo trato rígido con el que yo crecí

Más que tranquilizarlo el comentario lo preocupa, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, sus padres parecen amables, atentos, pero por como el otro se expresa no siempre son así, ¿Por qué con él no son así?

-Ellos no…-deja escapar con temor pero una vez más el pelirrojo lo frena, gira para salir y se detiene unos segundos

-Son así porque de ese modo yo lo quise, te repito, no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.-sus pasos se alejan en el pasillo dejándolo con la duda.

Aquellas palabras rebotan en sus oídos, ahora que tiene a su amigo de nueva cuenta frente a él "invitándolo" a comer no puede evitar preguntar.

-Akashi-kun…sobre lo que dijiste…

El otro sonríe colocando una mesilla en su regazo.

-Nunca has sabido obedecer- murmura al aire haciendo que su compañero se sonroje levemente, no es una orden pero cada cosa dicha por él lo parece, que el más chico insista le resulta cómico-ellos son como los ves, desde siempre- se da la vuelta acomodando un cojín para sentarse- pero hay quienes necesitamos algo más para crecer como personas

Kuroko permanece en silencio tratando de encontrar significado a lo dicho por el pelirrojo, no tiene sentido, desde donde lo ve, sus padres son personas gentiles y atentas, amorosos y pendientes de él, de alguien que los forzó a ser duros con su propio hijo, una ligera sorpresa adorna sus facciones y dudoso de sus pensamientos observa a su acompañante.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y los adultos a cuestión entran con bandejas y alimento, se sientan a su alrededor formando un improvisado comedor y la sonriente mujer comienza a repartir cada plato.

-Siempre comemos en familia- aclara el mayor al ver el rostro del invitado- sabemos que de momento no puedes permanecer más que en cama así que nosotros te acompañaremos.

Las palabras del que es padre de su amigo lo conmueven, tiene tanto tiempo solo que la emoción que lo embarga lo confunde, trata de disimularlo –es bueno en eso- pero para Akashi nada es secreto, Kuroko asiente con una ligera sonrisa y agradece en un quedo murmullo, los adultos sonríen y el pelirrojo le tiende un bol de arroz aprovechando el acercamiento para acariciar levemente su mano, sus miradas se cruzan y Tetsuya sabe que frente a él es un libro abierto.

...KnB...

Los días pasan lentos, es la primera semana fuera de aquel lugar de paredes blancas y tal como su médico predijo, es la más incómoda (hasta ahora), la cirugía es reciente y los medicamentos en la mesilla de noche abundantes, para su suerte ninguno le provoca somnolencia pero si algunos nauseas o mareos, permanece la mayor parte de la tarde tendido mirando el techo que se mueve negado a obedecer sus embotados sentidos, a unos metros siempre tiene de fondo el sonido de piezas de shogi en movimiento o el pasar del papel pardo de las hojas de algún libro.

Akashi y su padre suelen acompañarlo, platican con él o intentan enseñarle el arte de tan complicado juego de estrategia pero suelen desistir al ver su cansancio o la muestra de algún claro malestar, no puede quejarse y no quiere ser una carga pero igual no es algo que pueda evitar.

Una suave caricia pasa por su frente alejando los mechones azulados y no puede evitar dar un pequeño bote ante el contacto, Akashi le sonríe consciente de que acaba de despertarlo cuando el otro apenas notaba comenzaba a caer dormido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta ayudándolo a sentarse, es hora de la enorme pastilla blanca, ¿o es la verde?, quizás es la capsula con sabor amargo

Kuroko asiente un tanto fastidiado, el dolor punzante en la pierna comienza a estresarlo, toma la capsula que el otro le tiende y con un pequeño trago de agua pasa el fármaco por su garganta, está aburrido, el tiempo que lleva ahí no ha hecho más que dormir y comer y extraña todo lo que ha dejado pausado, la escuela, sus amigos, a número dos y el básquet, dios como extraña el básquet.

Un golpe en la ventana lo "asusta" de nuevo y su vista se enfoca en aquel punto, escucha a Akashi suspirar y levantarse para abrir el cancel, niega un par de veces y las palabras que suelta y escucha como respuesta hacen su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Les he dicho que se vayan

-Pero Akachii! Queremos ver a Kurokochii! No seas malo!

Es claramente la voz chillona de Kise, instintivamente sonríe.

-Si Akachin es malo Santa no le traerá regalos

-¿De que puñetas hablas?! Faltan meses para navidad!

-Pero Sata nos ve todo el año y por eso Akachin recibirá carbón y nada más

La breve discusión que escucha de quienes identifica como Aomine y Murasakibara lo hacen soltar una carcajada que sin notar llama la atención del capitán de Rakuzan, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que escuchó las voces de sus amigos juntas, la última vez que los miembros de la conocida generación compartieron un mismo espacio y tiempo, logra escuchar a Midorima monologando acerca del mal augurio que el pelirrojo le provocará si no le deja ver por unos minutos a un acuario (es mera coincidencia que él lo sea claro) y nuevamente escucha a Kise lloriquear porque no lo dejan pasar más allá del jardín, distingue la suave voz de la madre de Akashi invitándolos a pasar pero igualmente negándoles la visita, si su hijo dice que no es no, él sabe lo que hace.

Unos minutos más de gritos, suaves risas de la mujer en la puerta hacia el pórtico, algunas "amenazas" de parte del moreno, despedidas y nuevamente silencio.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana- comenta Seijuurou cerrando nuevamente la ventana pero permaneciendo con la mirada fija en las figuras que se pierden en la calle

Aquel calorcito en el pecho de Kuroko crece nuevamente, la sensación comienza a hacerse común en esos días pero no deja de incomodarle, es nuevo, con un toque de nostalgia, es diferente a lo que siempre siente y le preocupa, no es indispensable, sabe que nadie lo es y todo en esta vida es reemplazable, ¿entonces porque todos siguen ahí?

-Sigues castigado- rebota en palabras del pelirrojo, Tetsu parpadea confundido unos segundos y asiente consciente de dicha reprimenda, ahora entiende un poco, cero contacto hasta nuevo aviso- no te traje a mi casa por nada- aclara volviendo sus pasos a la salida- estamos a las afueras de la ciudad y hasta que no pienses en lo que has hecho este enclaustramiento no cambiará.

La puerta se cierra y tras procesar lo escuchado no puede evitar carcajearse, está castigado, en verdad que lo está, parece infantil y absurdo y la risa sigue saliendo, sus respiración se agita y la curva en sus labios se invierte, lagrimas corren, está castigado, como cuando niño, como reprimenda en ausencia de quienes ya no están con él, tan solo han pasado días y creía haberlo entendido, ahora sabe que no es así, se siente como un niño, confundido, ignorante, temeroso, protegido.

Su teléfono suena mal puesto junto al futón, suspira intentando clamarse y desbloquea el aparato para ver el mensaje, las mismas palabras que ha recibido a diario desde que llegó con Akashi, el mismo remitente, como si respondiera asiente quedamente y dejando que la pantalla se apague por si sola deja nuevamente el móvil a su lado, su vista se pierde en la pierna, los clavos, las vendas.

_De: Kagami-kun_

_Mensaje: "Por más oscura que sea la noche, el sol iluminara el mañana*…no lo olvides baka"_

...KnB...

La semana va llegando a su fin y aunque comienza a acostumbrarse a tan pacifico ritmo de vida (prefiere verlo de ese modo a convertirlo en aburrimiento) sabe que pronto terminará, tiene la pizarra bien colocada en el muro frente a él, las semanas por filas, los participantes por columnas, los colores de los diferentes marcadores le hacen sencillo identificarlos sin leer el nombre completo (idea de Kise, supone), en esos días ha aprendido a pensar, pensar en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque ese pensamiento no llegue a nada.

Piensa en cómo llegó a jugar en primer lugar, que fue lo primero que lo impulsó, la idea le lleva más de dos días y se sorprende enormemente al no encontrar el inicio del hilo, es como si solo estuviera ahí desde siempre, como si el tacto del balón fuera natural, como si la forma y el tamaño de la cancha fuese conocido desde siempre, supone no lleva importancia y pasa a cosas más profundas (a su parecer) como conoció a sus amigos, eso sí lo sabe, recuerda prácticamente el primer "hola" con cada uno pero aun así no descubre en donde se rompió esa pequeña línea que marca a un conocido de un amigo, se aburre.

Pasa a otra cosa, y la idea de cómo dejó a su antiguo equipo antes de entrar a Seirin parece interesante, hasta el momento en el que realmente recuerda todo a lujo de detalle y casi manotea al aire intentando alejar tan desastrosos recuerdos, siguiente, como conoció a Kagami- eso si es interesante- sonríe al recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que sus repentinas apariciones lo hacen saltar, es una sombra y lo sabe, y esas reacciones son comunes pero la expresión que pone el pelirrojo siempre lo hace reír para sus adentros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La voz de Akashi llega a sus oídos y recuerda que está acompañado, lo cierto es que su amigo siempre ha estado al tanto de él, casi no sale de la habitación y aunque solo en compañía siente el apoyo que intenta darle, no es muy expresivo (igual no puede decir mucho en ese aspecto) y solo dios sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza pero está ahí, niega ligeramente y su atención ahora se pierde en la jugada del tablero que el otro sostiene desde hace un rato.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Nunca se me ha dado bien

Una vez más recuerda, no es pregunta, el tablero no tarda en estar en su regazo y tras acomodar las fichas de nuevo el pelirrojo hace el primer movimiento.

-La semana está por terminar- aclara casualmente Seijuurou

-Lo sé, me gustaría agradecerles…a ti a tus padres por estos días- levanta una pieza moviéndola un sitio

-No es necesario- jugada

-Aun así quiero hacerlo- movimiento

-¿A qué has llegado?

Kuroko se detiene y sonríe negando, sabe a lo que el otro se refiere y no puede más que abogar a su ignorancia.

-A nada…aún

-Algunas veces estas cosas llevan tiempo

-¿Doce semanas?-pregunta medio a broma siguiendo con dificultad las jugadas del pelirrojo

-Si te lleva tanto yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tocar un balón

Tetsu sonríe y aunque sabe la frase lleva mitad broma y mitad amenaza asiente.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

La pregunta sale impensada, sabe que se han dado sus vueltas a la casa con el buzón Akashi y también sabe que no han pasado de la entrada, lo curioso o lo que le causa intriga es que solo ellos, solo los titulares de su ex-equipo sean los que toman aquello como rutina durante esa semana, ha recibido mensajes de Riko, de Hyuga, algunos de Teppei y muchos de Koganei y el resto del equipo, el mismo mensaje diario de Kagami pero solo eso.

Se cree egoísta en tener esos pensamientos pero desea saber que han hecho tras su salida de la clínica.

-¿Cómo van a estar?- responde su acompañante- Kise ruidoso, Midorima egocéntrico, Aomine pedante y grosero y Atsushi distraído y lleno de dulce, ¿Cómo más?, si esperabas tener a todos tras de ti estas muy equivocado

El comentario suena fuerte, ofensivo pero Kuroko sigue el partido de mesa sin cambiar su expresión concentrada.

-Todo lo contrario…quiero saber que siguen jugando- Akashi lo mira- que los entrenamientos siguen siendo duros, que aunque la copa terminó este año se preparan para el que viene…- sus miradas se cruzan y la expresión seria de la sombra logra la atención del capitán- quiero saber que siguen avanzando aunque yo me quedo atrás.

Akashi mantiene silencio escuchando la pieza de shogi chocar en el tablero, sonríe y cruje el cuello negando un par de veces.

-Eres idiota…no necesitaras doce semanas.

...KnB...

Una vez más se ve en la entrada de la casa tradicional, él en una silla de ruedas con una extensión que permite a su pierna continuar estirada, cruzando el portal un automóvil lo espera, frente a él los padres de Akashi le sonríen y su amigo a su lado posa su mano cobre su hombro.

-Esperamos tenerte de vuelta pronto Kuroko-kun- comenta la mujer, siempre sonriente, siempre serena- aunque igual espero sea en mejores condiciones

Kuroko no ve venir el ligero beso que recibe en su mejilla por parte de la madre ni la caricia en sus cabellos de la mano del padre, es un sentimiento extraño que ha venido experimentando desde el primer día en ese lugar, una familia amorosa, pequeña y un tanto extraña pero real, le duele un poco el irse pero igual entiende que no es algo que le pertenezca, es solo una probadita de lo que tuvo alguna vez.

Agradece las atenciones y los mayores se despiden dejándolo solo con el jugador, se siente molesto, está por irse y su cabeza un verdaderos enjambre de ideas, está confundido, estresado y un tanto triste, al ser la casa de Akashi la primera en pisar esperaba estar en un estado de meditación profundo (si es que le puede llamar así), esperaba verse obligado a reflexionar como se lo exigió el pelirrojo e incluso esperó que el escenario que la misma vivienda le ofrecía le ayudara pero no logra más que revolverse más.

La conclusión, no sabe que rayos pensar, si estar feliz y hacerse el ignorante de todo o arrepentirse cual niño regañado y aceptar las consecuencias, pero no es justo!, tiene derecho a ser caprichoso algunas veces…pero es malo que preocupe a sus amigos de esa manera, pero él no pidió nada!...pero ellos se preocupan y están al tanto de él sacrificando sus actividades, su tiempo….

Grita internamente completamente desesperado, es adolescente después de todo y es obvio que nada le sea claro, toda la semana está plagada de "sis" y "nos" encontrados, de días positivos y negativos anímicamente hablando, de optimismo y pesimismo y para ponerle la cereza al pastes Akashi siempre lo mira igual, con la misma cara indescifrable, ni una pista, ni un consejo, solo su compañía y la constante pregunta diaria que está seguro el más bajo esta por hacer.

Akashi se posiciona frente a él, escuchando a sus espaldas a quienes siguen en la lista de cuidado, le importa poco hacerlos esperar, se inclina y recargando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Y Kuroko responde lo que ha venido haciendo desde hace días.

-Porque quería ganar

Akashi sonríe contrastando la mueca con el movimiento negativo de su cuello, suspira e irguiéndose de nuevo se hace a un lado como dándole vía libre para alejarse.

-Ya volveremos a hablar.

.

.

.

*este pedacito del mensaje forma parte de la letra del primer OP de Kuroko, la verdad quería algo profundo pero no se me vino nada a la mente y tampoco veo a Kagami como poeta XD asi que aumente el "baka" para darle un poco de personalidad jajajaj

Que tal? Akashi es el primero XD jajaj tengo la idea de que se roba a Kuroko para torturarlo ahora que lo tiene fresquesito y confundido jejeje me gusta mucho Akashi como personaje y es probable que en el transcurso del fic se robe a Kuroko de nuevo jajaja el será la voz de la verdad! XD, aun no me decido por quien sigue, si Midorima con Takao de metiche o Aomine… sugerencias?

sin más espero les haya gustado y sigan dejándome sus valiosas opiniones, mil gracias!


	5. Chapter 5: Tercera semana

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

¿Qué pasó con esos revs?! Bajaron tan dramáticamente que incluso dude en actualizar aun cuando tenía el capi listo u.u no soy de las que se preocupen mucho por eso pero cielos…creo que voy mal jejeje

Como siempre mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y más por comentar ;D

Gracias especiales a: Shiga san, AkemiEvans00 y a Yoko-chan aquí te dejo la semana con Shin-chan ;D

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 4: Tercera semana

No puede dejar de sonreír, se siente como un niño pequeño pero es lindo y llena su pecho de un sentimiento cálido e indescriptible, con cierta burla y agradecimiento mezclados.

La habitación está repleta de "todo" –literalmente hablando- hay desde peluches de distintos animales y tamaños hasta tazas conmemorativas, libros de lomos gruesos y delgados, coloridas cometas atadas al techo y alcancías de formas variadas, en el marco de la ventana algunas campanas de viento chocan con la ligera brisa que se cuela por el cancel y sobre la madera de la puerta múltiples ganchos decorados sostienen algunas prendas de ropa.

El tamaño de la habitación ayuda mucho, esta plagada de cosas pero el meticuloso acomodo de cada uno lo hace ver un lugar decorado y no saturado, como un cuarto infantil muy ordenado.

Takao salta con insistencia intentando jalar con sus dedos la pequeña cobija en lo mas alto del armario mientras Midorima dobla y guarda cuidadosamente cada pieza de ropa que saca de su improvisada maleta, les ha pedido no lo hagan pero poco caso hacen.

-Rayos Shin-chan! ¿Porque tienes que guardar las cobijas tan arriba? Ni siendo un apuesto jugador de básquet puedo alcanzarlas!

Kuroko ríe ente el comentario ganando la atención del moreno que le responde con la misma mueca, Shintarou suspira cerrando el ultimo cajón y se vuelve ceñudo a su compañero de equipo, es su habitación después de todo y el como acomode SUS cosas no le incumbe al otro.

-Aún estamos en verano- se justifica acomodando sus lentes- si no se ocupan es normal que estén en donde no estorben

-¿Pero que dices?! Mira nada más como tiembla el pobre de Kuroko!- reclama acercándose ya con la tela para pasarla sobre los hombros del mencionado- él si que las necesita, insensible sin corazón!

-Estoy bien- suelta aun sonriente el más chico, es verdad que tiembla y su temperatura es baja pero para variar es otro efecto secundario del medicamento, a los pocos minutos pasará, agradece el gesto y siente el peso del Kuzanari a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece tu nueva habitación Ku-ro-ko-kun?- pregunta deletreando graciosamente, una vez más ríe

-No es mía, es de Midorima-kun-se vuelve para encarar al peli verde- no es necesario esto Midorima-kun, no me siento cómodo tomando tu espacio.

Está en su cama, completamente invadiendo la privacidad de su ex compañero, un futón doblado descansa junto a él sabiendo que durante la siguiente semana será el lugar de descanso del de los anteojos, el mas alto bufa y acercándose toma uno de los muñecos de felpa sobre la mesa de noche estampándolo en la cara de la sombra, escucha la risa de Takao y otro bufido del tirador.

-Ya te dije que no tienes elección, solo aquí te puedo tener bien vigilado…y seguro- comenta medio renuente mirando cada objeto a su alrededor, procura llenar todo con cada ítem necesario para los acuario pero no se siente 100% seguro, debe ser la presencia ajena del moreno.

-Awwww Shin-chan se preocupa por Kuroko!

El grito del diez de Shuutoku acompañado de sus brazos rodeando su cuello dramáticamente lo hace enrojecer, Midorima siempre ha sido alguien reservado, no solo con él, aun así lo conoce y agradece esos pequeños gestos que intenta ocultar con indiferencia, es cierto que de entre todos sus ex compañeros de la generación es con el que tiene mayores diferencias pero estas se limitan al campo de juego, fuera de él Tetsu admira su concentración y habilidad para el estudio, le parece curiosa su obsesión con la buena suerte e incluso- como está seguro le ocurre al resto de lo que rodean al tirador- algunas veces se contagia y por mera curiosidad checa su horóscopo y el de él pensando en cómo se verá con el ítem del día.

Es con el único que puede compartir un silencio cómodo sin romperse la cabeza con dilemas existenciales como cuando está con Akashi – sin que este suelte una sola palabra- o como con Aomine que aunque soporta un poco su paciencia explota obligándolo a moverse y jugar con el balón, se siente bien a su lado, le recuerda antaño cuando tras los entrenamientos el grupo caminaba sin rumbo con una paleta helada en las manos.

-Deja de gritar idiota! Largo! Ve a casa que seguro se arrepienten de no haberte puesto correa!

La voz molesta de Shintarou corta sus pensamientos y la misma curva adorna sus labios al verlo empujar insistentemente al moreno hacía la puerta mientras este se resiste y patalea hasta lograrse zafar y corre una vez mas a su lado.

-Que malo eres Shin-chan…- se queja con un gracioso puchero- ne, Kuro-chan, háblame de Shin-chan- pide entusiasta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mirada asesina del peli verde poco le importa- lo conoces desde antes que yo, seguro le sabes muchas, anda! Cuenta, cuenta!

-¿Ahora es "Kuro-chan"? – se mofa el más alto cruzándose de brazos, la resignación llega, igual nunca ha podido sacar al otro de su casa (que su familia esté de su lado no ayuda en nada) si se queda ahí al menos podrá medir lo que suelte la pequeña sombra- eres un irrespetuoso…

-Maaa pero a Kuro-chan no le molesta, si somos amigos ¿verdad?

"Amigos", esa palabra suena tan grande para el últimamente, como si recibiera algo que no merece, tiene muchos amigos, así los siente él, alguna vez ha escuchado que los amigos verdaderos se cuentan con los dedos de una mano pero él tiene tantos que ni sus dos manos y sus dos pies le alcanzan, está seguro que a su vez ellos tienen sus propios amigos y se pregunta si él entra en tan exclusiva lista, si lo hace ¿Por qué?, él nunca ha hecho nada para merecer semejante título y ahora tiene a Takao en frente llamándolo amigo cuando apenas y lo conoce.

-¿Cómo conociste a Midorima-kun?

La pregunta sale sería, curiosa, en un tono que sorprende ligeramente a sus acompañantes, ambos se miran y se encojen de hombros restándole importancia, a Takao le gusta hablar y más si es de "Shin-chan" así que se acomoda de un salto en la cama y se prepara, el que el otro lo interrumpa no está en sus planes.

-El idiota que ves aquí vive cruzando la calle-comienza el tirador- mi madre y la suya se conocen desde la preparatoria y hace un par de años se encontraron

-Papá trabaja en un despacho de contabilidad- añade el moreno- y no hace mucho lo enviaron al hospital de Mido-san, forma parte de la administración del lugar

-Eres un igualado- reclama nuevamente Shintarou ante el sobrenombre hacia su padre- en fin, cuando salí de Teikou Kuzanari-san recomendó Shuutoku a mis padres y terminamos en la misma clase, fin de la historia

-Cielos, le quitas toda la emoción a la trama Shin-chan, eres de lo peor, ¿Dónde quedan esos desayunos que compartíamos tan cariñosamente en las mañanas? ¿En dónde dejas nuestros encuentros furtivos por las noches?!

-Agh! Si serás animal! Esos "desayunos" lo hace mi madre cuando te dejan botado aquí porque al parecer ni en tu casa te quieren y las noches son las que te cuelas en mi cuarto por tu supuesto miedo a la oscuridad, no crees imágenes raras en Kuroko!

Una vez más la risa de Takao inunda el lugar, los gritos de Midorima y una falsa pelea a muerte, Kuroko intenta no contagiarse, en verdad sabe lo mucho que molestará a su ahora compañero de habitación e intenta contenerse cubriendo discretamente sus labios con la palma de su mano, un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta los silencian y una melena larga y castaña se asoma sonriente.

-Takao-kun, te quedas a cenar ¿verdad cielo?

La madre de Midorima le sonríe sin pasar de la puerta, sabe que es momento de jóvenes y no quiere molestar, esa misma mañana al conocerla le pareció una mujer de lo más dulce, muy contrastante con la personalidad de su amigo, su voz es suave y al mismo tiempo animada, es muy acomedida y en las pocas horas que lleva ahí ya se ha pasado media docena de veces ofreciéndole alguna atención, sabe que es enfermera y conoció al padre de Shintarou en la profesión, trabajan juntos con diferentes turnos siempre procurando estar alguno de los dos en casa, se complementan a la perfección, piensa.

-Claro que si nana! No puedo negarme a tu deliciosa comida!

La mujer sonríe y manotea al aire indicándoles continúen con lo suyo, la puerta se cierra y la calma vuelve momentáneamente, Kuzanari suspira y se deja caer en la cama con cuidado de no lastimar al más chico, se queda mirando el techo y Midorima le imita más suavemente, su amigo es escandaloso y entrometido pero hace tiempo que se ha acostumbrado, están cansados, el trayecto y las amenazas telepáticas de Akashi apenas dejaron su casa aun lo tienen tenso ¿Quién se cree para decirle como hacer las cosas?...A sí, Akashi.

...KnB...

Apenas van dos días y no puede más que compadecer a su ojeroso amigo, Takao no ha dejado la residencia Midorima desde que llegó y Kuroko desea con todas sus fuerzas dar algo de consuelo al desdichado tirador que ruega por algo de sueño y calma, el moreno parece hiperactivado y corre y salta y no duerme hasta muy entrada la noche colándose en el futón en el suelo.

Con ese par de días ha aprendido que la única mujer en casa es más de lo que aparenta, es una Kuzanari "niña", más recatada en ocasiones pero animada e infantil indudablemente, la fémina no ha hecho más que seguir la corriente al moreno jalándolo de un lado a otro aprovechándose de su disponibilidad, Tetsu descubre el temor de su ex compañero por dejarlos a ambos solos cuando a pesar de su convalecencia insisten en llevarlo al parque a pasear.

_-"Para eso está la silla de ruedas Testu-kun, cariño"_

No es que quiera vivir enclaustrado ni que no agradezca las buenas intenciones que está seguro tienen ambos pero el mismo siente miedo al movimiento cuando simplemente para llegar el más ligero rose lo hacía gemir de dolor, ahora le resulta extraño pero prefiere la compañía de Shintarou y su padre, al menos hasta que pase un poco más de tiempo y no se sienta aterrado por un simple toque.

Hace unos minutos que la estrella de Shuutoku ha salido dejándolo únicamente con la compañía del libro entre sus manos, habla de la suerte y sus creencias a lo largo de la historia, no es que el tema lo tenga en intriga pero no hay mucho de donde escoger, la puerta se abre y ve al peli verde entrar con pasos pesados y dejarse caer de cara al borde de la cama.

-¿Midorima-kun?- pregunta levemente para llamar su atención

-Mamá quiere saber si quieres algo especial para comer

Le escucha murmurar contra el colchón y sonríe apenado, al igual que en la casa de Akashi ha sido llenado de atenciones, aun cuando se la pasan recordándole lo estúpido que fue, el que está castigado, todo parece broma con lo consentido que lo tienen, sin ser consciente se estira hasta pasar sus dedos por la cabellera verde, Midorima se tensa y se gira conectando sus miradas, ninguno habla, son amigos y se aprecian, los dos lo saben aunque ninguno lo haya dicho jamás, Kuroko sonríe nervioso e intenta separa su mano pero el más alto lo sujeta por la muñeca, silencio.

-Debía de ocurrir…

Sus palabras lo aturden pero entiende el significado, el tirador es fiel creyente del destino y es el único en decirle que si aquello ocurrió es porque así debía de ser, no sabe si es verdad o no pero asiente, no sabe si en realidad hay un ente todo poderoso guiando sus actos pero igual pasó, el por qué viene dando igual.

-Akashi te lo ha preguntado

-¿El qué?

-El por qué lo hiciste

-Porque quería ganar

Shintarou niega irguiéndose para quedar sentado.

-No lo sabes- afirma generándole más dudas-… no lo sabrás hasta que te des cuenta

Genial eso tenía tanto sentido~ (sarcasmo puro), el mundo conspira para hacer de él un pensador con las respuestas del universo, Tetsu junta las cejas molesto se ha cansado de pensar en algo que poco le importa, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos al ver a Midorima sonreír (poco más y pensaba que era algo imposible para él), ahora es su acompañante el que revuelve sus cabellos y se encamina a la puerta.

-Le diré que quieres malteada de vainilla

...KnB...

Odia las curaciones, descubre que no hay nada más desagradable que ver tu propio cuerpo semi mutilado (exageración), herido, cicatrizando y expulsando líquidos extraños y amarillentos, jamás pensó tener un estómago tan sensible, se siente a punto de vomitar solo de ver, la imagen lo sobrepasa.

-Ya casi terminamos cariño, respira profundo ¿vale?

La voz de la mujer castaña lo avergüenza un poco, debe lucir terrible para que le hable como si fuera un crió a punto de llorar, no duele, no tanto, tan solo unos leves tirones al cambiar las vendas, agradece el dulce tacto de la madre de su amigo que se ha encargado a diario de atender su herida y a penas y le ha dolido; asiente suspirando tranquilo cuando la ve cubrirlo con una manta ligera y comenzar a guardar el instrumental utilizado.

-Muchas gracias Midorima-san

Ella lo mira y sonríe depositando un beso en su frente, ver al pequeño peli azul la conmueve, le recuerda aquellos días en los que su propio hijo dependía de ella, aquellas noches de lluvia en donde corría asustado ocultándose bajo sus cobijas, aquellas primeras caídas jugando al baloncesto en las que volvía con lagrimones en los ojos y las rodillas raspadas, hace tiempo que Shintarou no la necesita, no como ella espera y le agrada sentirse útil.

-No hay de que cielo y no me llames Midorima-san que me siento vieja- sonríe- ese es mi marido- le muestra la lengua juguetonamente logrando un ligero sonrojo en el jugador- llámame "nana", estoy segura que has escuchado a Takao-kun decirme así, así que no tienes excusas

-Pero Mido…

-He!, he, he!- advierte divertida

-Lo siento…nana

La adulta ensancha su mueca y ayudándolo a recostarse se encamina a la puerta, su hijo ha salido por asuntos de la escuela y le escucha llegar acompañado de los gritos de su fiel amigo.

-Te traeré un jugo, luces muy pálido y no te preocupes que esos cavernícolas no pisaran esta habitación hasta que yo lo diga, descansa cariño

La puerta se cierra y Kuroko escucha a la mujer silenciando a regañiza a los recién llegados, siempre se cansa tras las curaciones y con el ánimo de Takao ella sabe que debe distraerlo, no pasa mucho cuando el dulce aroma a chocolate y galletas inunda sus sentidos.

...KnB...

-Haaa pero eso es trampa!

-Has perdido por idiota, nada más ni nada menos…

-Bha! No es como en la realidad! De ser así habría pateado tu trasero Shin-chan!

Es de noche y la pantalla brilla con las opciones de juego en la consola, el partido ficticio en la televisión los mantiene entretenidos mientras el tentempié está listo y para sorpresa del dúo de Shuutoku Kuroko va a la delantera.

-Sigues Kuro-chan- el moreno le tiende dramáticamente el control tras su derrota y el más chico lo toma sonriente mientras la partida carga con un pequeño balón rodando como grafico de espera- debes vengarme Kuro-chan o la copa será de Shin-chan y el apocalipsis zombi llegara!

-Ya te dije que no estamos jugando eso y cállate que me desconcentras

-Pero Shin-chan! Las galletas de nana están en juego! No podemos permitir que te lleves el oro a casa!

Kuroko ríe ante la exageración sintiendo el brazo de Takao en su cuello pidiéndole apoyo, Midorima bufa ya más por costumbre que por verdadero hartazgo.

-Eso te pasa por apostar y Kuroko no tiene nada que ver, si yo gano tu no comes

Para Tetsu el asunto va más allá de algunas bromas, es la primera vez que ve a Shintarou tan relajado y tan dispuesto a seguir el juego de alguien, en el pasado era Kise y siempre se limitaba a ignorarlo pero con Takao parece diferente, incluso lo ve feliz y con ligero espíritu competitivo con el único objetivo de llevarle la contra al moreno, está conociendo más de sus amigos de lo que pudo cuando convivían más y en cierta medida lo emociona.

El grito del Kuzanari lo hace parpadear solo para descubrir que ha perdido la partida por estar pensando en otras cosas.

-Cielos, lo siento Takao-kun- se disculpa con esa característica seriedad en su voz aunque por dentro ansíe ver la reacción del ganador.

Como si estuviese planeado la puerta se abre y la madre de familia entra con una enorme bandeja llena de galletas y tres tazas de chocolate caliente, su hijo se adelanta para ayudarla y tras dar las gracias y las buenas noches sale dejándolos solos, Takao permanece con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desviada hacia la ventana, un golpe le da de lleno en la cabeza y se voltea molesto sobando el golpe.

-Come de una buena vez que hoy dormiremos temprano

Midorima sostiene la bandeja separando unas cuantas galletas que le acerca al once de Seirin, Kuroko sonríe con una de las tazas en sus manos, Takao asiente sonriente olvidando la molestia y engullendo las golosinas como si fuera su última cena, se siente bien por ambos, por aquella relación que sabe ninguno acepta ni entiende por completo, sabe que esa noche nuevamente serán tres en la habitación y aunque han sido noches pesadas llenas de palabras entre sueños, gruñidos y uno que otro empujón está seguro que le gustará se repitan.

...KnB...

El adulto palmea su brazo afablemente y le sonríe tendiéndole una pequeña caja llena de medicamentos para la siguiente semana, ha sido un logro colocarlo en la silla de ruedas y llevarlo a la entrada en donde en un par de minutos lo recogerá su nuevo "casero" provisional.

-Bien jovencito, ya sabes que hacer, no olvides tomar cada medicamento a tus horas, la dosis se ha reducido y vas de maravilla para la siguiente intervención, solo es cosa de esperar un poco más de avance.

Sí, en efecto, sabe que en un par de semanas más tendrá una nueva cirugía, no tan grave como la primera pero si necesaria, checaran el estado de la herida y retirarán los clavos y artefactos que mantienen en orden todo por dentro, a partir de ese momento el padre de Midorima le advierte de algunas visitas periódicas y le recomienda se relaje, al parecer la peor parte ha pasado hablando clínicamente claro, lo que le preocupa –rehabilitación- se ve lejano.

-Gracias Midorima-san y disculpen las molestias- comenta a la familia completa que tiene en frente, esperaba una convivencia medio austera como la que tuvo en casa de Akashi pero lo sorprende salir con una nueva experiencia.

-Te he dicho que no es molestia cielo- le recrimina la única mujer acercándose para acomodar el cuello de la sudadera y peinar un poco sus cabellos- espero que regreses y no es una sugerencia

Kuroko asiente sonriente y pasa su atención a los más jóvenes, Takao ríe conociendo a la perfección las acciones de nana, está seguro que lo verá pisando esa casa antes de lo que imagina, a su lado Shitarou lo observa serio, retomando aquella imagen fría y serena que tiene de él, bajo el brazo lleva una caja de cartón medianamente grande, lo mira intrigado pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar cuando se acerca y la coloca en su regazo.

-El horóscopo de hoy para los acuario marca tropiezos…

Kuroko ve a la madre de su amigo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y dar un pequeño bote preocupada, su padre niega ligeramente apenado, ¿en verdad que esa familia rige su vida por lo que dictan las "estrellas"?, quizás comience a tomarse las cosas más enserio, solo quizás.

-Llévalo contigo a todas partes- continua el peli verde- por muy grande que sea solo él te protegerá

Si poder más con la curiosidad Kuroko destapa la caja, no puede más que sonreír al ver el enorme peluche en forma de tigre, lo siente como una señal y piensa que definitivamente comenzará a creer más.

.

.

.

Maaaa me dio pesar buscarles nombres a los señores Midorima XD no creo nombrar a ningún adulto ajeno XD sorry, bien… la verdad que le tenía un poco de resistencia a escribir un capi con Midorima porque no es un personaje que me llame mucho, pero la verdad que me he divertido haciendo este capi, hasta se ha escrito solito en dos días en mi trabajo jojojojo, ahora que lo termine así (porque me moría por poner algo así XD) no sé qué hacer! No quiero meter tan pronto a Kagami pero por otro lado creo que puedo hacerlo y repetirlo después, la cosa es que no tengo ideas para el O.O tengo medio pensada la estadía con Aomine y ya hasta pensé en meter a Kiyoshi pero….lagunaaaaaas~ ideas? :D

Sin más espero les haya gustado y sigan dejándome sus valiosas opiniones, mil gracias!


	6. Chapter 6: Cuarta semana

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

TTwTT awwww ya les dije cuanto las quiero?!, mil gracias por sus revs! En verdad que me han animado, ya me sentía medio perdida con su ausencia snif snif, esta vez quiero darle un gracias especial a Shiga san ya que con su coment me animó y prácticamente me regalo e capi en bandeja de plata XD la verdad es que me moría por escribir de Kise pero no pensaba en nada! Y pues después fueron muchas ideas sueltas y ahora creo que me excedí jajaja espero les guste ;D

Como siempre mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y más por comentar ;D

Gracias especiales a:

**Kavictori:** holas! Me alegra un monton que te gustara, la verdad que le tenía un poco de miedo a escribir de Midorima, no es un personaje que me llame mucho la atención y temia hacerlo terriblemente mal, en esta ocasión le toca a Kise, espero te guste, saludos!

**Yoko-chan**: jajaja lo siento lo siento! No es amenaza XD y claro que no hare sufrir a la gente linda como tu que me sigue TTwTT es solo que me desanimo un poco u.u ya sabes de esos días en los que te sientes medio depre por todo jeje espero este capi te guste, saludos!

**Mari-chan:** awww muchas gracias, ntp suele suceder, a mi me pasa un montón con varios fics que sigo y el maldito teléfono no me deja iniciar sesión para comentar u.u en fin, te agradezco un montón que te tomes un ratito para comentarme y espero te guste el capi nwn

**AkemiEvans00: **Al contrario! Mil gracias por tu opinión y por dar ideas, creo que esa estructura que panteas tiene mucho sentido, "alegre-drama-alegre" jajaja lastima que la inspiración no coopere a veces pero creo que el que viene ahora si llevara una pizca de drama nwn, muchas gracias por pasarte y espero te guste el capi nwn

**Kuroko22:** Hola por primera vez jejej muchas gracias por comentar, es un honor saber que soy tu primer review TTwTT snif snif jejej, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y pues respecto a lo que todos le preguntan m… supongo que aun tardaran un poco mas en saber muajajaja pero yo siento que es bastante predecible =_=, en fin, gracias! Y espero te guste el capi

**Shiga San:** hola Shiga! Te amo, te idolatro y te pondré un altar…cuando limpie mi cuarto XD en verdad mil gracias por las ideas, igual y no es lo que tenias en mente pero es lo que tus palabras lograron en mi retorcida mente jajaja, espero te guste, creo que el que sigue meteré a Aomine o kisas a Kagami….o a los 2 en un trio XD jajaaj ya veremos que sale, saludines!

**Annie Thompson:** cortito pero conciso jajajaj gracias por tu coment, me alegra que te guste y pues aquí está la conti espero puedas darme tu opinión ;D saludos!

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 5: Cuarta semana

Es bastante agradable, hace tiempo que no se detiene a ver esos pequeños detalles que le regala la vida y es justo ahora cuando más llaman su atención.

El agua de la fuente a unos metros a su derecha salta chapoteando en la superficie de piedra, el sonido y la humedad lo refrescan sin siquiera tocarla, al frente, justo en las canchas de baloncesto cercadas por la malla metálica un grupo de niños juega alegremente gritando y lanzando sin ninguna regla, a su espalda un enorme árbol cubre su cuerpo con su sombra creando formas desiguales con los rayos de luz, un par de presurosas pisadas llaman su atención y sonríe al rubio que se acerca con un par de hotdogs en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Kuroko-cchi, a que es genial comer algo de chatarra después de estas semanas bajo dieta

Lo que dice Kise es cierto, los días pasados no ha mas que ingerido lo que su médico indica, eso deja fuera cualquier comida chatarra y sus tan amadas malteadas de vainilla (aunque nana se las ha arreglado para hacerle unas cuantas), en verdad que no entiende porque pero ansía la grasa de la carne y el dulce del azúcar; toma el pan entre sus dedos y sin esperar da un gran mordisco, la cara que pone debede ser monumental cuando escucha la estruendosa risa de su amigo a su lado.

-Pobre de ti Kuroko-cchi te han tenido realmente mal- bromea mientras pasa suavemente una servilleta por la mejilla manchada de salsa- aun así come despacio o descubrirán nuestra travesura ¿ne?

Tetsu asiente medio abochornado, no tiene la culpa, esta hambriento (mas por antojo) y la grasa sabe tan bien; hace tan solo unos minutos la idea de pasearse por la ciudad le parece de lo más amenazadora, de solo verse andando por las calles en la estorbosa silla, con la pierna forzosamente estirada y la herida al aire lo aterra un poco pero no tiene tiempo de protestar cuando el rubio lo toma por la espalda y lo conduce despreocupadamente por las calles, vive cerca de la casa que recién abandona y se defiende con la idea de que es mejor un paseo al aire libre que someterlo a la incomodidad de un viaje en automóvil de no más de diez minutos.

Al ver como el otro lo guía con extremo cuidado, como se coloca a su lado vulnerable en cada cruce de calle y como le habla de mil y un cosas sin sentido ese pequeño temor desaparece, ahora el estar afuera simplemente disfrutando de la vida le resulta de lo más gratificante.

-¿Sucede algo Kuroko-cchi?- el rubio le mira curioso y dejando todo de lado se limita a negar y seguir comiendo, le teme un poco a esa semana, no conoce a la familia del modelo y su entusiasmo lo estresa en gran medida- ¿sabes…?-le escucha nuevamente- desde hace tiempo que quería pasar un rato contigo…

Kise sonríe suavemente, nostálgico, mirada perdida, el peli azul piensa en que son contadas las ocasiones en que ha visto esa expresión en él, como cuando lo juzgó reconociendo la relación que comenzaba a formar con su nueva luz o como cuando, durante el descanso en el último partido contra Aomine, conversaron pensando en las posibilidades del juego, Ryota no es serio, no es reservado, que guarde silencio mientras aquel gesto adorna su rostro lo preocupa sin saber muy bien el porqué.

-Kise-kun…-murmura esperando llamar su atención, el otro lo mira y sus cejas se tuercen en un gesto afligido.

-En verdad lo siento Kuroko-cchi, lo siento mucho

Tetsu abre los ojos sorprendido, nervioso, es obvio que no es la primera vez que lo ha visto llorar pero que lo haga mientras le pide disculpas que no comprende lo sobrepasa, el rubio gimotea dejándose caer sobre su regazo, siempre con el cuidado de no hacerle daño, no sabe qué hacer y la vergüenza lo toma desprevenido al ver como el llanto de su compañero comienza a llamar la atención de algunos cuantos transeúntes, baja su mirada nervioso hacia la amarillenta cabellera y sin pensarlo demasiado pasa sus dedos sobre está comenzando una ligera caricia.

-Kise-kun…por favor compórtate-le dice, suavemente, no como reprimenda sino como un intento por reconfortarlo- no tienes de que disculparte…

-Claro que sí!- el rubio levanta la mirada inundada de lágrimas- soy el peor amigo del mundo!, no puedo si quiera llamarme amigo! Después de todo lo que te he hecho!

Está claro que el jugador copia no planea dejarlo ahí y Kuroko se prepara mentalmente para lo que venga, lo ve agitarse y mirar dudoso a todas partes como si no pudiera decidirse a hablar.

-Desde que te conocí Kuroko-cchi- comienza- no habíamos siquiera hablado y yo te juzgue, te trate de lo peor y cuestione la decisión de que te pusieran como mi sempai, ¡no te conocía! Y te traté mal- el menor estaba por rebatir pero un manoteo al aire lo frenó- eso no es todo…cuando se formó el equipo, cuando todos quedamos en titulares y cada juego se hacía más fácil no lo noté, no fui capaz de ver aquello que te molestó lo suficiente como para abandonarnos ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Te fuiste y no te seguí, ninguno lo hicimos pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos a ellos?¡ YO no te seguí!, no te busque aun después de todo el apoyo que me diste, fui yo el que te dejó de lado, fui yo el que inició esos estúpidos juegos por puntos en cada partido cuando la ventaja sobre cada equipo se hizo demasiada, lo que hicimos en ese partido…lo que hicimos a tu amigo….*

Kuroko lo silencia colocando su mano abierta sobre sus labios, las palabras salen rápidas, torpes y aunque entiende cada una de ellas ha llegado al punto que no debe escuchar, a lo que superó y no desea rememorar.

-No lo digas, todo eso quedó atrás Kise-kun…no hay "peros" que valgan- le reclama sonriente cuando lo ve con nuevas intenciones de reclamar- eres una buena persona, enserio…

-Kuroko-cchi…

-Además…-agrega limpiando con ambos pulgares las lágrimas que corren sobre las sonrosadas mejillas- has hecho grandes cosas por mi…como revelar frente a mis ojos por primera vez el brillo de mi nueva luz

Kise abre los ojos completamente atónito, recuerda aquel día en el que en su propio gimnasio se enfrenta a Kagami, aquel encuentro que dura segundos y en el que con un simple movimiento lo vence, el pelirrojo ríe, lo reta y el recuerdo viaja vagamente a la imagen de Tetsu, la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios, la misma sorpresa al ver la fuerza y la convicción de Kagami ante algo que le representa un reto.

Sí, es una extrañeza para el modelo la forma, el tono en el que el peli azul se expresa del hecho pero más aún su mirada, ese destello, esas facciones llenas de paz, su tristeza y pena se borran y lentamente sus labios se curvan, Kuroko es feliz, a su manera y con sus tropiezos pero lo puede ver incluso más feliz que cuando jugaban juntos.

-Tu…nueva luz…-murmura tratando de comprender en que momento logró romper ese apego que sentía por Aomine, a sus ojos Kuroko siempre estaba tras él-Kuroko-cchi, Kagami-cchi significa mucho para ti

El comentario sale casual de sus labios, una declaración en su entendimiento de que aquel hueco que dejó el moreno al desechar su apoyo en la cancha por fin ha sido llenado pero las mejillas de Tetsu se tiñen intensamente de rojo y su respiración se detiene momentáneamente sin saber cómo responder a lo que no fue una pregunta.

-Yo…quiero decir…

Kise parpadea confundido y tras segundos de razonamiento estalla una vez más en carcajadas, no es tonto y siempre ha notado cierta cercanía en varios de sus amigos, el apego de Takao para con Midorima o la dependencia de Murasakibara con Akashi, su misma obsesión con Daiki cada que lo ve tocar un balón y Kuroko con Kagami no son la excepción, ve al menor tartamudear con el ceño fruncido, parece molesto, contrariado y lo que menos quiere es incomodarlo, manotea descuidadamente para restarle importancia y le sonríe.

-Gracias por todo Kuroko-cchi-ahora es Tetsu el que lo mira confundido- ¿vamos a casa?

...KnB...

La puerta se abre y no puede más que saltar en su sitio por el susto, no han cruzado la estancia y la "multitud" ya está sobre él, Kuroko no sabe en qué dirección mirar, unos brazos se cuelgan a su cuello antes de que pueda reaccionar y las risas y gritos inundan el lugar.

-Nii-chan! Te has tardado mucho! Llevamos horas esperando!

Una voz chillona e infantil sale de entre los cuerpos de los jugadores y ve a una pequeña de no más de seis años acercarse ceñuda a su amigo que continúa a sus espaldas mientras Momoi sigue lloriqueando dramáticamente colgada a él.

-Perdona Nina-chan pero Kuroko-cchi tenía muuuucha hambre y yo que soy tan bueno no podía dejarlo así

-Kise idiota! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas hacernos esperar? Tenemos vidas ¿sabes?

Aomine gruñe acercándose para quitar a la peli rosa e inclinarse para quedar cara a cara con un estupefacto Tetsu.

-Y tu enano…¿Por qué no le dijiste a este idiota que se apurara?

-Y-yo…¿Qué pasa aquí?

Algunos reclamos dirigidos al rubio se escuchan y lo ve intentar esconderse tras el mientras ríe y se disculpa por no decirle algo que aparentemente debía, una mujer igualmente rubia sale y el silencio se hace.

-Ryota cariño, eres el peor anfitrión del mundo

Kise ríe y se acerca para besar en la mejilla a la mujer que sonríe y le despega juguetonamente de ella.

-Se lo que intentas hacer tramposo y no lo lograras, tus amigos han estado esperando y tu afuera con toda la calma del mundo.

-Moooo, pero mamá en verdad que hemos ido a comer, ¿verdad que si Kuroko-cchi?

Kuroko asiente aun medio aturdido, más al escuchar el calificativo hacía la mujer que no aparenta más de treinta, la niña pequeña se acerca y lo examina sonriente medio colgada al brazo de la silla.

-¿Tu eres Kuroko-cchi?, mi aniki tenía razón eres muy lindo

El lugar se llena de risas y Kuroko no puede más que sonreír un tanto apenado al ver a la niña riendo con sus grandes ojos castaños y sus mejillas regordetas.

-Pero si no he mentido, Kuroko-cchi sí es lindo!- se defiende el modelo- es como un cachorrito

Tetsu abre los ojos con verdadero espanto y mira en todas direcciones logrando la atención de los presentes, en esas tres semanas no había pensado en Ni-gou! ¿Cómo pudo?, la palabras se atoran en su garganta cuando Riko se acerca y toma su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla.

-Ni-gou está bien, se ha quedado con nosotros así que no te preocupes

Su alma parece regresar a su cuerpo y se siente la peor persona del mundo, ¿Cómo es posible que olvidara al can? Asiente abatido sin saber muy bien con quien disculparse pero la castaña le sonríe y palmea suavemente su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, has tenido muchas cosas en mente en estos días, no es tu culpa ¿vale?

Teppei se acerca para apoyar lo dicho y hasta entonces se permite detallar a cada persona en el lugar, Aomine sigue de pie cerca de él con brazos cruzados y actitud despreocupada, a su lado Momoi le regaña aun por interrumpir su "emotivo" reencuentro mientras Akashi permanece sentado no muy lejos en uno de los sofás dela estancia, ojos cerrados, piernas y brazos cruzados, Murasakibara a su lado pica la bandeja metálica sobre la mesa repleta de galletas multicolores, Hyuga junto a su entrenadora y Kiyoshi se unen a su lado como si tan solo hubiesen esperado la cercanía, nota ausencias y comprende que todo ha sido un llamado de última hora, su mirada se vuelve a la pequeña familia rubia y Ryota carraspea en un intento de silenciar las pláticas ajenas.

-Bien, Kuroko-cchi perdona mi descortesía, te presento a mi hermosa, inteligente, habilidosa y joven madre- el resto ríe ante la presentación y la mujer lo codea apenada haciendo un ligera reverencia hacía él- ¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad

-Es un gusto conocerte Kuroko-kun

-El gusto es mío, lamento las molestias- la imita lo más que su postura sentada le permite

-Ya te dije no hagas eso Kuroko-cchi- recrimina el rubio en puchero- si te sigues disculpando por todo me molestaré en serio- Tetsu asiente siguiéndole el juego y levantando las manos en son de paz- y ahora te presento a Nina-chan!- el rubio se inclina apretujando a la niña que no para de reír intentando alejarlo- es mi preciosisisimisima hermanita, ¿a que es una monada?

-Nii-chan! Déjame!– grita la niña forcejeando en brazos del mayor que tras estamparle un beso en la mejilla la suelta para que esta corra hasta ocultarse tras la silla.

Kuroko ríe y gira el cuello para ver a la pequeñaque le mira risueña, extiende la mano para saludarla y esta se cuelga al instante de sus dedos.

-Mucho gusto Kuroko-cchi!

-Mucho gusto Nina-chan

-Kuroko-cchi, ¿Dónde está Kagami-cchi?-pregunta inocente descolocando a la pequeña sombra que mira a su amigo interrogante- Nii-chan dice que Kagami-cchi siempre está con Kuroko-cchi

-Lo siento- se disculpa el jugador de Kaijou- le he llamado pero tenía cosas que hacer

La sonrisa en el rostro del más chico se torna triste sin notarlo, hace una semana lo mensajes de Taiga han cesado y el contacto parece cortado, no sabe si lo evade pero la idea lo preocupa un poco, ha platicado un par de veces con sus compañeros de equipo y cada que el pelirrojo sale a colación el tema suele ser desviado, algo pasa pero prefiere no pensar en ello.

-Está bien…debe estar ocupado- le disculpa queriendo dejar el tema de lado

-Si Bakagami no tiene el tiempo de pasarse por aquí ¿Qué más da?- suelta Daiki con molestia al ver el cambio de humor en su amigo, quizás ya no convivan como antes pero igual no le agrada que alguien (que no sea él) saque esa mueca triste en el jugador- estamos los que debemos de estar

-¿Disculpa Aomine?...Ninguno debería de estar aquí

La voz molesta de Akashi se escucha por primera vez y todos tiemblan ligeramente entendiendo el hecho, Murasakibara incluso se aleja un par de pasos con las manos llenas de galletas hasta ocultarse hincado tras la pequeña Nina que se hecha a reír ante el gesto, Kise les ha hecho romper las reglas y la reunión no planeada está más que prohibida, si el pelirrojo se limita es por la presencia dela madre de su amigo.

Pocos conocen a su familia, para la mayoría es la primera vez tratando a la mujer y a la juguetona niña pero tanto Daiki como Atsushi y Akashi son la excepción (el gigante más por los postres de la mujer) y es por eso que al antiguo capitán le resulta tan difícil negarse.

-Akashi-kun, cariño prometimos un par de horas y lo cumpliremos no te preocupes- se justifica la mujer cayendo igualmente en la absoluta autoridad del joven- estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿ne?

El pelirrojo asiente complacido y el resto se permite suspirar aliviados, tal cual lo prometen la reunión se limita a algunas pláticas para poner al convaleciente al tanto del mundo exterior, la escuela, las prácticas y finalmente cuando la mesilla de la estancia queda libre de chocolate y galletas el grupo de jóvenes se despide agradeciendo a los anfitriones, prometerían volver pero con la mirada que lanza Akashi apenas pisa la salida ninguno se atreve a soltar palabra, ya buscaran la manera de colarse nuevamente.

...KnB...

Es de mañana y las aves cantan al pie de la ventana, aun cuando quisiera seguir durmiendo no le resultaría fácil con esos enormes ojos observándolo al pie de la cama, no puede resistir más y un risa sale de su garganta.

-¿Sucede algo Nina-chan?

La niña guarda silencio unos minutos, aun en piyama con el cabello revuelto, con algo de esfuerzo se trepa al colchón y con cuidado gatea esquivando lo que sabe es el motivo de la convalecencia del mayor, se sienta a su lado con las piernas extendidas y las manitas hechas puño sobre su regazo, la mirada fija en la pierna.

-¿Qué te paso en la pierna Kuroko-cchi?

Kuroko sonríe ante la inocencia de la pequeña y pasa su mano por el largo cabello rubio intentando peinarlo un poco.

-Tuve un accidente en uno de los partidos- explica sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse con la personita a su costado.

-¿En un juego de básquet?- el peli azul asiente- mi nii-san juega al básquet pero nunca le ha pasado nada así-la mirada de la niña decae y se imagina lo que está por decir- entonces…¿eso le puede pasar a mi nii-san?- lo mira preocupada- es muy peligroso! No quiero que mi nii-san juegue otra vez!, tampoco Kuroko-cchi!

Tetsu sonríe apenado por la angustia que crea en la niña.

-No le pasará nada a Kise-kun, no te preocupes

-Pero te pasó a ti

-Eso fue porque hice una tontería, me equivoqué…

Nina lo mira curiosa, se ha quedado callado al dimensionar las palabras que salen de sus labios, lo ha calificado como error y no sabe porque fue lo primero que pensó cuando lleva semanas creyendo que fue algo que debía pasar, algo inevitable.

-¿Kuroko-cchi?- él mayor fija su pasmada vista en ella- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Porque…porque quería ganar- duda.

La puerta se abre y Kise los mira acercándose con una bandeja llena de comida, cierra nuevamente pateando la madera a su espalda y se sienta al borde del colchón sin apartar su atención de la niña que lo mira llorosa y confundida y el jugador quieto con la mirada perdida, el rubio deja el recipiente en la mesa de noche y pasa sus manos por cada cabeza intentando aplacar los rebeldes peinados, a los pocos segundos sonríe viendo un ligero cambio aunque las actitudes de ambos siguen igual.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-cuestiona a la niña inclinando la cabeza curioso por el estado de su amigo- ¿Qué le pasa a Kuroko-cchi?

La niña niega levantando sus manitas como quien no tiene nada que ver y se levanta apoyada en los hombros del peli azul para hacerle frente.

-Kuroko-cchi…- le llama agitando ambas manos frente a él- Kuroko-cchi mi nii-san trajo comida- Nina palmea su cara y Tetsu reacciona notando apenas la presencia de su amigo

-Yo…perdón, ¿me decías?

La niña se suelta a reír divertida ante la actitud del jugador fantasma y señala a su hermano que con algo de preocupación no separa su vista del menor.

-Kuroko-cchi ¿todo está bien?

-Sí, lo siento solo estaba pensando

Kise suspira y se vuelve a la pequeña pidiéndole se aliste para desayunar, la puerta se abre y cierra en un segundo y el rubio espera no sea muy pronto para hablar.

-Kuroko-cchi…¿has hablado con Akashi-cchi?

Tetsu suspira asintiendo, y vuelve su atención a la comida, el rubio no pregunta y le extiende el alimento limitándose a acompañarlo, ha escuchado todo antes de entrar y si el menor no quiere hablar aún con él no lo forzará.

-¿Sabes?, recibí una llamada de Kagami-cchi- comenta el rubio ganado instantáneamente la atención del menor- bueno… no la recibí exactamente, yo diría que le marque tantas veces que no se pudo negar a responder en el decimo noveno intento

Kuroko deja escapar una sonrisa cambiando de animo, no duda de la insistencia de su amigo y se lamenta un poco por el pelirrojo y su limitada paciencia para con el jugador copia…o para Midorima, Aomine…para cualquiera.

-Parece que salió del país hace unos días- continua el mas alto, sabe que se pasó un poco de la raya pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas y sacar esa espinita de preocupación en la pequeña sombra- su antigua maestra, ¿Alex se llama?, regresó a América y lo llevó consigo a rastras, fue a visitar a su familia y volverá el fin de semana

Es imposible para Tetsu disimular el alivio que siente al saber lo que ocurre con su luz, el viaje es largo y la familia importante, conoce a Alex y sabe que poco espacio debe darle, no duda que Himuro esté involucrado también.

-Me alegro- suspira- Kagami-kun no llama mucho a su familia y de no ser por García-san no sabrían nada de él

Kise asiente sonriente, al menos ha logrado quitar un pequeño peso de su amigo y la mitad de la conversación que ha tenido con el diez de Seirin la guarda para él, no la ocupará a menos que sea necesario.

...KnB...

-Pero no quiero ir!

-Aun restan unos días de clase Nina-chan así que date prisa y termina tu desayuno

Kuroko sonríe al ver a la niña cruzarse de brazos e inflar lo mofletes en protesta a su madre, la pequeña se niega a asistir los últimos días a la escuela, los exámenes han terminado, es la mejor de su clase y ya no harán nada ¿para que demonios los quieren ahí los profesores?, deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa y tomando las ruedas de la silla se gira hasta quedar junto a Nina.

Kise parece haber pensado en todo, la casa en donde viven es pequeña, después de todo solo están él, su madre y su hermana, hacía años que han perdido a su padre, Nina tan solo lo conoce de algunas fotografías, según sabe era piloto y ha perecido en un accidente poco después de su nacimiento; la casa tiene dos plantas y Ryota ha acondicionado la habitación que usan para visitas ubicada en la planta baja por lo que puede desplazarse mas libremente y dejar un poco el amarre a la cama, al igual que en sus otros recientes hospedajes tienen muchas atenciones para con él, pero tras el paso de las semanas y la disminución de medicamentos se puede permitir aportar más, él mismo arregla el cuarto que utiliza, algunas veces ayuda con la comida y cuando puede le ayuda a Nina con sus tareas escolares.

La pequeña ignora el movimiento hasta que siente unos delgados dedos peinando su cabello suelto, Tetsu le sonríe meneando la cabeza para que sigua comiendo, duda unos segundos pero al poco tiempo asiente siguiendo la muda orden.

-Quiero una coleta alta Kuroko-cchi- pide la niña meciendo los pies bajo la mesa

-Haré lo mejor que pueda Nina-chan

-Mura-cchi llevaba una el día que vino y se veía genial ¿a que si?

-Murasakibara-kun tiene el cabello algo largo, quizás debería cortarlo un poco- expresa al aire recordando como el gigante lo ata y sopla con molestia durante algunos partidos

-No!, Mura-cchi luce genial así! Los niños con pelo largo me gustan!

La juguetona risa de la adulta se escucha opacada por los trastes que lava, se vuelve negando al peli azul que imita el gesto ante las palabras de la niña.

-A Nina le gusta Murasakibara-kun, cada que viene le regala dulces y juega con ella

-Cuando sea grande me casaré con él-comenta orgullosa la pequeña sonriendo y levantando las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-Nada de eso! No permitiré que ese gigantón come dulces me robe a mi princesa!- interviene Ryota entrando al comedor mientras azota las manos dramáticamente en la mesa

-Pero nii-san! Yo me lo voy a robar a él! Estoy segura que un montón de niñas tontas lo persiguen como a ti!

Los tres mayores estallan en carcajadas logrando sonrojar a la pequeña rubia.

-Y yo estoy seguro…- le llama Tetsu terminando de atar su cabello- que Murasakibara-kun no presta atención a ninguna de ellas- le sonríe- porque sabe que tiene a Nina-chan

El timbre de la entrada se escucha y Kise sale a atender, algunas risas y quejas y como si lo invocaran el gigante de Yosen no tarda en aparecer por el pasillo.

-Buenos días~ familia Kisechin~…y Kurokochin-canturrea con pereza el peli morado acercándose a la mesa para levantar en brazos a la niña como si de un cachorro se tratase- buenos días Nina-chan

La pequeña ríe y estira los brazos para colocarse al cuello del mayor que la deja ahí sin pena alguna.

-Nina-chan cuantas veces debo decirte que no trates a Murasakibara-kun como poste de escalar-riñe la madre acercándose para quitar a la niña que se niega a soltar al jugador.

-No importa mamá Kise, Nina-chan no pesa más que un balón de básquet

La mujer niega resignada y se aleja unos pasos para volver un envoltorio de galletas que entrega al recién llegado.

-Es una nueva receta, dame después tu opinión

Atsushi asiente sonriente saboreando anticipadamente la golosina.

-¿Qué te trae aquí Murasakibara-cchi?-pregunta el rubio sentándose de un salto en la mesa, su madre lo golpea levemente ante la falta de modales pero él se limita a reír, ven al más alto suspirar y mirar distraído al techo como si tratase de recordar algo importante, le han dado galletas y lo que lo lleva a la casa ahora no parece relevante.

-Aw~…algo dijo Akachin m… pero no recuerdo- comenta el peli morado mirando a la niña que aun cuelga de su cuerpo como intentado encontrar la respuesta en sus grandes ojos, su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo y una chispa ilumina su memoria- hooo! Cierto! Akachin me mando a buscar a Kisechin, quiere discutir lo del grupo…

-¿Grupo?- pregunta Tetsu recibiendo el móvil que le extiende Atsushi, sus ojos se abren y sus mejillas se colorean al ver la pantalla.

-Kisechin creo un grupo en whatsapp para que sepamos cómo está Kurokochin-explica al aire para que tanto la madre como la niña entiendan- pero Kisechin manda mensajes y fotos cada dos minutos y el teléfono suena y suena- el pivot arruga la frente mostrando su molestia- me lo han quitado en los entrenamientos y me ha asustado varias veces mientras como, eso no está bien Kisechin

El grandote no miente y Kuroko puede ver la cantidad de mensajes que por fechas le indican la cantidad y frecuencia por días (el grupo tiene una semana formado y el buzón aparece lleno), ve mensajes como "Kuroko-cchi duerme como angelito! :3" con una foto adjunta de él echado en la cama y babeando la almohada seguidos de "maldito Kise deja de mandar mensajes!", "¿Cómo rayos me salgo del grupo? No puedo!, Kise deja de mandar tonterías, él día de hoy es de mala suerte que suene mi móvil!", "Kisechin no le tomes fotos desprevenido a Kurokochi, le quitas un día de vida por cada una…lo vi en la tele", "Atsushi eso es solo un mito, no es real y tu Kise mas te vale que dejes de hacer eso, te lo ordeno", algunos más de su equipo en Seirin y uno que otro de Kagami se cuelan en la extensa conversación pero las respuestas desaparecen tras los 2 primeros días, entiende debieron cansarse e ignorarlo.

Un suspiro rompe el silencio y los jóvenes pueden ver a la madre de su amigo cruzada de brazos negando levemente con una clara mueca de falso pesar (falso, es igual que Kise y saben está solo actuando).

-Ryota cariño, estás en graves problemas, Akashi-kun no lo dejará pasar…

Murasakibara ríe ganando la misma reacción de Nina y el rubio lloriquea viendo el "apoyo" de su madre y la realidad de sus palabras, está frito.

Una cantidad continua de timbres resuenan en la estancia y las miradas se posan en Kuroko que tras teclear un par de veces extiende el teléfono de vuelta a su dueño.

-He cancelado el grupo y avisado a los que estaban dentro, ya no llegaran más mensajes Murasakibara-kun, discúlpame con el resto por favor

Kise grita y arrebatando el aparato lee los últimos mensajes.

_Mura A.: "Soy Kuroko, eliminare el grupo disculpen las molestias"_

_Aka S.: "Gracias Kuroko, lo tomaré en cuenta para tu castigo"_

_Aom D.: "Por fin! Golpea a Kise de mi parte Tetsu!"_

_Mido S.: "Gracias"_

_Mura A.: "Ha abandonado la conversación"_

_Aka S.: "Ha abandonado la conversación"_

_Aom D.: "Ha abandonado la conversación"_

_Mido S.: "Ha abandonado la conversación"_

-Kuroko-cchi! ¿Cómo pudiste?!-grita dramáticamente le rubio sintiendo un par de palmadas en su cabeza por parte de la estrella de Yosen mientras las risas de las únicas mujeres sirven de fondo.

El ambiente relajado le gusta al más chico y se divierte viendo que cada semana que pasa el peso que lleva es más ligero, ahora su móvil es el que suena y dejando de lado las voces y risas revisa en mensaje recibido.

"_He visto cada mensaje…me alegró que estés bien, nos veremos pronto. Kagami T."_

Tetsu sonríe guardando el aparato, el tigre de felpa que Midorima le da sigue en su regazo como cada día desde que lo recibió –ahora como una prenda más, una necesidad- lo mira y piensa en que no puede esperar, una semana más y aunque sea de nuevo en el hospital está seguro lo verá.

.

.

.

*nuevamente no quiero hacer spoiler pero voy al corriente con el manga y esa parte me volvió loca w ahora entiendo porque Kuroko-cchi se fue indignadísimo!

Uf! La verdad que esta semana me decidi a ver "K-poject" y pues vi a Anna y salio la hermana de Kise jajajaja keria meter a una niña linda y apachurrable y aunque la tenia en mente para Aomine (=_= ahora no se que hare! Quiero hermanita para Daiki) pues aquí salio, me muero por escribir de Murasakibara! Y por eso se coló por aquí jajajaja pero ese capi si lo tengo medio pensado y aun falta u.u, en fin! Espero les haya gustado y las sugerencias se siguen recibiendo siempre ;D

Sin más espero les haya gustado y sigan dejándome sus valiosas opiniones, mil gracias!


	7. Chapter 7: Quinta semana

Disclaimer: Los personajes (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Antes que nada les pido una enoooooooorme disculpa por la demora, la verdad que no me había estado tardando tanto en las actus de este fic pero esta vez han ocurrido muchas cosas, empezando porque le fin de semana pasado una persona muy importante para mi dejó este mundo y bueno, el humor no era el mejor con todo y que estaba a un par de líneas de terminar jejej, por otro lado cambie de trabajo y esta semana fue la primera en el nuevo despacho así que aunque ya tendré los fines de semana libres el resto de los días son un tanto duros, estoy un tanto revuelta con las ideas asi que disculpen si me demoro de nueva cuenta u.u

Como siempre mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y más por comentar ;D

Gracias especiales a:

**Kavictori:** holas!mil gracias por seguir acompañándome, que bueno que te gusto el capi y siii Mura con cabello largo y atado es de lo mas sexy *¬*, espero te guste el capi nwn

**Yoko-chan:** jajajajja XD gracias por el coment y claro ke a mi también me encantaría un grupillo asi de whatsapp TTwTT

**Mari-chan:** mary! Me he tomado tu sugerencia XD y Daiki va con mini hermanito jajaj no tiene el peso que kiero pero lo retomare en capis futuros, espero te guste y gracias por el apoyo ;D

**AkemiEvans00:**XD jajaja cielos! Me siento la peor de mas malas influencias interrumpiendo tus labores XD pero te agradezco mil te pases a darme tu opinión nwn me alegran un monton tus comentarios jejeje, espero te guste de que va el capi ;D saludos!

**Kuroko22:** XD jajaj gracias por el coment, ke bueno que te gusta como va, de la duda con lo de Daiki m…. no se, no creo ke sea algo muy profundo como pudiera parecer, la idea que tengo es que Daiki siente a Kuroko como "suyo" pero en un sentido mas de propiedad amistosa, no se si me explico, algo como ke a uno no le gusta que lastimen a sus amigos pero no se da cuenta cuando lo hace uno mismo jejej, sugerencias? ;D

**Shiga San**: hola Shigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TTwTT te extraño! Y lo siento un montón! Ya lo tenía casi terminado desde hace días y no podía subir por una u otra cosa, tratare sea más seguido jejeje, también y como de costumbre me colgué de tu fascinante imaginación y te he tomado la palabra con la hermana XD la verdad ke no me he podido decidir asi ke ya verás el resultado jejeje, dime ke opinas y m.. Pues el que sigue será Kiyoshi (ya tengo muy abandonados a los de Seirin XD) ya veremos como nos va, saludines! ;D

**Annie Thompson:** jejeje muchas gracias por pasarte de nuevo, me alegra un monton ke te guste como va la trama y si tienes alguna idea es bien recibida ;D

Am… llegó un Rev medio raro "Guest 9/10/13 . chapter 1…member_ ?modemanga&illust_id37785695" alguien sabe que es?, me imagine era un enlace y lo intente pero salió como roto. O.O

Dedicado a Shiga San, mi mejor mala influencia jojojojo

****Doce semanas****

Capítulo 6: Quinta semana

Está confundido, algo apenado y cohibido, piensa que se ha acostumbrado al trato que se le ha dado las últimas semanas y lo que ahora ocurre lo asusta un poco.

Confía en él, completa y absolutamente, después de todo es uno de sus más grandes amigos- con todo y sus altas y bajas- sabe que jamás le haría daño y también entiende que su carácter siempre ha sido así, aunque ahora lo sienta aumentado a la décima potencia.

Otra semana empieza y Aomine lo lleva consigo, vive solo, sabe qué hace unos meses, poco antes de iniciar la temporada del torneo, rentó un pequeño apartamento cerca de Touhou con ayuda de sus padres, ellos tienen demasiado con el trabajo y el más pequeño de sus hijos y él es demasiado holgazán como para trasladarse la casi hora y media de distancia que hacía de su hogar a la academia así que tras un pequeño acuerdo y negociaciones (sus padres son bastante liberales y siempre le han apoyado) termina prácticamente emancipado.

Es bastante más ordenado de lo que recordaba y el lugar aunque pequeño le resulta acogedor, le da la apariencia de un pequeño loft*, los únicos muros que dividen el lugar son los que separan el baño del resto de la habitación, un pequeño murete en la cocina y una puerta corrediza que divide la alcoba, cerca de la entrada hay un ventanal con un pequeño balcón con vista a la ciudad, es llamativo y luminoso y al estar en un décimo piso la panorámica le resulta espectacular.

Escucha el sonido de cajones abriendo y cerrando y vuelve su atención al moreno que maldice y despotrica contra seres invisibles, eso es lo que lo tiene un tanto abatido, sabe que es una molestia pero que su amigo se lo demuestre tan crudamente lo entristece.

-Oe! Tetsu! Sirve de algo y ayúdame con esto, necesitamos espacio para tus cosas

La voz de Daiki suena dura, osca, su ceño fruncido, sus movimientos rudos, no quiere molestarlo y empujando cuidadosamente las ruedas de su silla se acerca hasta él, ha desocupado la cómoda y tiene a su lado la pequeña maleta a medio abrir, no habla, no opina, no quiere molestarlo y se limita a asentir y hacer lo que el más alto le pide, tras unos minutos parece satisfecho y recogiendo lo que pueda estorbar se aleja con dirección a la cocina, lo ve abrir alacenas y hurgar en el refrigerador, bufa.

-No hay nada- le anuncia con aparente desinterés-iré por comida rápida, puedes ir preparando la mesa

Sin decir más abandona el lugar, Tetsu suspira, no es que no quiera hacer las cosas o que sienta que deben atenderlo con pinzas pero la incomodidad que refleja el moreno le duele, piensa en que quizás es mejor llamar a alguien más tal vez a Kiyoshi o a Riko y pedirles asilo pero eso implicaría involucrar a más personas y muy probablemente ocasionarle problemas a Daiki y es lo que menos quiere.

Con el mismo cuidado y temor a lastimarse que lo obliga a hacer todo lentamente se vuelve a la cocina, las alacenas son altas y ha visto que ahí es donde los trastes que ocuparan se guardan, medita unos segundos, la pierna debe estar estirada –más por los aparatos que la retienen que por voluntad propia- y piensa que si logra erguirse será suficiente para alcanzarlas, inhala profundamente y tomando como apoyo ambos brazos de la silla se impulsa hacia arriba, no logra despegarse del asiento más de unos centímetros cuando cae de nueva cuenta, frunce el ceño, debe intentarlo hasta lograrlo y dejar de ser el estorbo que se siente.

...KnB...

No está enojado, en verdad quiere pensar que no lo está pero es imposible demostrarlo, sus pasos son firmes y pesados, sus facciones solo demuestran descontento y su cuerpo entero siente la tensión que se niega a aceptar lo llena por completo.

Conoce a Tetsu desde hace mucho, no lo suficiente como un amigo de toda la vida pero tampoco menos que un simple compañero de escuela, han pasado por mucho, cosas que en poco tiempo los han hecho entenderse a la perfección sin necesitad de aquellos molestos sentimientos que la mayoría expresa con palabras, son hombres, los dos y Aomine es directo, frio, calculador, torpe.

Kuroko siempre ha representado para él aquel ser inesperado, espontaneo, impredecible, es noble, tranquilo y siempre demuestra una sincera preocupación por todo el que lo rodea y es ahí donde todo se jode.

Semanas atrás, en el desastroso último juego de la temporada se presentó a la cancha, su lugar apartado en las gradas de la primera fila junto a Kise y Murasakibara era perfecto para ver todo el partido sin perder ningún detalle, no era tonto y aunque no contaba con la visión de Akashi o la vista de rayos X de la entrenadora de Seirin desde el inicio del segundo cuarto supo que algo andaba mal.

Le jode, le enerva enormemente saber que no le tiene confianza, porque así lo siente y no puede ser de otro modo, Tetsu le pide ayuda para sus tiros y aunque torpe e instintivamente intenta ayudarle, platican, poco pero algunas veces de cosas importantes, que si considera a Taiga como su rival o que si Kise pasa más tiempo con él desde el último partido entre sus escuelas, cosas banales y otras no tanto pero en ningún momento, en ninguna ocasión- ni si quiera en ese breve cruce de palabras que tienen antes de sonar el silbato- sale algo de lo que ahora ve reflejado en sus azuladas pupilas.

La bolsa de papel cuelga de sus dedos cargando el par de hamburguesas y los paquetes de papas fritas mientras la otra palma extendida lleva los dos vasos al tope, uno de gaseosa y el otro con la malteada de vinilla, no es consciente de cuando la pide hasta que la tiene en sus manos, las calle se ven solas a esas horas y se permite ir con calma sabiendo que no hay mucho que el menor pueda hacer en su departamento cerrado.

Sabe lo que hace y sabe que su actitud no es la mejor pero no puede evitarlo, está bien que nunca ha sido alguien muy expresivo ni alguien que grite a los cuatro vientos "hey! Soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo!" (guiño y pulgar arriba incluidos) pero es algo implícito-piensa- de no ser así no se tomaría lo molestia si quiera de hablarle y es así con todos sus…amigos…sí eso, todos lo que lo rodean y representan algo en su vida.

No cambiará, está molesto (dolido) y está en su derecho de demostrarlo y si eso jode a Tetsu pues eso, que se joda.

Se queda de pie frente a la puerta notando apenas que ha llegado al edificio, cruzado el vestíbulo y subido al ascensor, suspira y luchando con los paquetes saca la llave de su bolsillo, apenas el metal entra en la hendidura el estruendoso sonido de vidrio estrellando contra el suelo lo apura, la puerta se abre y desde su posición en el marco puede ver a Kuroko estirado, prácticamente de pie con la mano sobre la base de la alacena abierta, la silla vacía a unos pasos tras él y un par de vasos destrozados en el suelo, el menor se mantiene encogido en su sitio sin notar su llegada como si esperara que más objetos cayeran y es ahí cuando nota el delgadísimo hilo rojo bajando por su frente que apenas alcanza a ver de costado entre sus cabellos lisos y rostro ladeado.

Bota su carga en la barra que separa la cocina de la estancia y se acerca tomándolo de la cintura para mantenerlo erguido despegando su mano aferrada a la madera del mueble, Tetsu se sobresalta ligeramente ante el contacto apenado por el descuido, parte dela vajilla yace en el suelo y su mirada se clava en los trozos entre los pies descalzos de el moreno.

-Cuidado…tus pies Aomine-kun- intenta prevenirlo nervioso, ignorando las manos en sus mejillas que intentan levantar su atención del suelo, un tirón más fuerte lo obliga y enfoca la mirada azul de su compañero, nuevamente ceñudo- lo siento yo no…

Daiki chista silenciando la disculpa-la mirada fija en la herida-y pasa su pulgar por la sien de la sombra, no es profunda pero la sangra ha corrido por el pómulo y bordeado la cara hasta perderse en el cuello de la polera que porta, se estira halando uno de los paños en la encimera y lo pasa rudamente por la marca logrando un ligero quejido en respuesta.

-Eres torpe- le insulta arrastrándolo aún entre sus brazos hasta sentarlo en la cama en donde se permite alejarse al baño por el botiquín bajo el lavamanos.

-Aomine-kun lo siento…- el moreno no responde y se limita a fijar su mirada en el golpe y cubrirlo con un parche adhesivo- tus pies… ¿has pisado algún vidrio? ¿Estás bien?

-Deja de preguntar tonterías

Contesta dando por terminada la curación y guardando todo en su sitio, Kuroko se encoje y vuelve su vista a los vidrios, Daiki es hábil y cuidadoso incluso inconscientemente y ve los huecos que hizo entre los desechos para no pisarlos, lo ve alejarse para recoger los restos del servicio, se molesta consigo mismo y con el mismo esfuerzo de antes se poner de pie, no es tan doloroso como temió desde un principio, solo molesto e incómodo y tomando los muros y muebles como apoyo va dando saltos hasta acercarse nuevamente a la barra, Aomine le ignora dedicado al trabajo y sabiendo que no podrá agacharse se vuelve preparando en su sitio la comida que el otro recién trajo.

No lo parece pero lo observa, el pivot de Touhou sigue atentamente sus movimientos, siempre molesto, siempre con la frente arrugada, Kuroko cojea balanceando su peso sobre su pierna sana acomodando milimétricamente cada cosa para evitar tirar algo de nuevo, sigue de pie junto a la mesa cuando Daiki se acerca y se sienta empezando a comer sin esperarlo, no es su niñera –por mucho que la idea fuese similar en un inicio- y si Tetsu quiere algo tendrá que ganárselo.

...KnB...

La primera noche es terrible, no tiene nada que ver con el futón que ocupa en el suelo- la cama es de Daiki y punto final- o la cortina abierta que deja pasar la luz de la luna en el cielo despejado, tampoco el tirón que siente al no tener la pierna apoyada en un cojín como las noches anteriores, pero la voz a grito de Aomine y sus pasos apresurados dando círculos por la estancia no son la mejor melodía para conciliar el sueño.

Hace exactamente treinta y seis minutos con trece segundo y contando que el contacto del móvil del moreno vibrando en la mesa de noche los despierta, Kuroko se limita a medio girar esperando que su compañero responda o lo apague (lo que le cause menos pereza a las tres de la madrugada) pero apenas presiona el botón de llamada lo ve levantarse de un salto y brincarlo ágilmente para gritar y soltar mil y un insultos a la bocina, no entiende que pasa y aunque intenta ignorarlo esperando termine pronto no sucede.

-No! Ya te dije que no! ¿Estás loca?!

La sombra de Seirin solo alcanza a escuchar los gritos de Daiki, al igual que con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo conoce poco de su familia, sus padres y dos hermanos, una hermana mayor que él, estudia la universidad y vive de forma independiente desde hace años y un hermano menor, un pequeño de primaria del que conoce su imagen por algunas fotos y su voz como fondo de algunas llamadas con su amigo, por los insultos y reclamos que suelta el moreno entiende que la inusitada llamada es de la mayor.

-Mizu*~- le escucha canturrear en advertencia con sus dedos presionando sus sienes-Ya te lo dije, Tetsu está conmigo el espacio es lo que menos tenemos-entiende que su hermana planea visitarlo y se siente terrible al ser prácticamente responsable de que el otro se niegue (aunque algo debe de tener ese tono tan exasperado que suelta)- no!, si no te lo presente cuando estábamos en el instituto ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?, no eres del tipo de personas que den gusto conocer y lo sabes

Aomine sigue dando vueltas y gurda silencio mientras escucha lo que le dicen al otro lado de la línea, suspira con hartazgo y tras soltar un profundo "no" corta la llamada.

Kuroko sigue sus pasos cansados con la mirada, lo ve andar hacia la cama de nuevo esquivándolo esta vez con una larga zancada y dejarse caer de cara contra el colchón, ha notado que se le ha ido el sueño –incluso a él también un poco por la duda de la llamada- pero el otro no parece con intenciones de hacer o decir nada.

-¿Está todo bien Aomine-kun?- pregunta quedo, despacio, sin querer molestarle.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir- le dice girándose por fin para enredarse entre las sabanas, ve de reojo al menor y nota su mirada igual de agotada que la suya propia, se estira y con los dedos roza el cordel de la persiana tirando hacia abajo, la habitación queda en penumbras.

La imagen a la mañana siguiente tiene el mismo tono de "peor" con el que han calificado (ambos) la noche, la puerta abierta, Tetsu sentado a la mesa con cuchillo en mano y trozos de manzana en un plato frente a él y Daiki de pie gimiendo exageradamente dramático a las dos presencias sonrientes en su entrada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me castigas así dios?-lloriquea con la mano aún en el pomo y los hombros sueltos mirando al techo

-Para mierda de persona que eres Daiki!, anda muévete que pasamos!- dice la mujer de cabellos largos y azulados, el mismo tinte y corte en el flequillo le indican a Kuroko el parentesco con su antigua luz.

-Dai-nii! ¿No te da gusto vernos?- el pequeño a su lado, apenas llegándole a la cintura mira a su hermano, puchero en sus labios, cejas juntas, los puños fuertemente cerrados al borde de su pequeña sudadera.

Aomine suspira y niega con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sus facciones cambian radicalmente, tan sorpresivamente que la respiración de Kuroko se trunca por unos segundos, es como ver al antiguo Aomine, a aquel chico sonriente y amable de antaño, lo ve inclinarse y revolver los cabellos del niño en un gesto por demás dulce.

-Verte a ti siempre me dará gusto Aki- le dice haciéndolo sonreír- es a esa a la que no soporto

La chica, delgada, alta igual que Daiki y con medidas que fácilmente la podrían llevar como modelo bufa arrojando descuidadamente un par de maletas por la duela hasta que chocan con la base de la cama, agita la mano restando importancia mientras gestos y "blas, blas, blas" salen de sus labios a tono de burla, Kuroko la ve acercarse y apoyar las manos en la mesa inclinando su cabeza hasta que el movimiento le hace a él retroceder nervioso por el acto, sonríe.

-Pero mira que es lindo!- suelta inspeccionando a la pequeña sombra, se vuelve a su hermano que la mira ahora con el niño en brazos y expresión molesta- eres de lo peor Daiki-baka! Tener a este angelito aquí solo contigo, seguro le has robado la inocencia!

Kuroko no puede evitar atragantarse con el pedazo de futa que traga como distracción, ahora entiende los gritos del moreno durante la llamada, Daiki se acerca y se agacha para que el niño palmee su espalda con gesto preocupado mientras él se ocupa de intentar inútilmente de matar a la mujer con su afilada mirada.

-Llegaste a la ciudad importándote poco lo que te dije – amenaza el mayor- si no quieres pasar la noche en un motel será mejor que dejes de hablar Mizu

La mencionada bufa cruzándose de brazos mientras Tetsu recupera el aliento, se gira con una ligera sonrisa agradeciendo las palmadas del más chico que se limita a imitar el gesto y abrazarse al mayor.

-Dai-nii, si corres a Mizu ¿me puedo quedar yo?

Aomine ríe y asiente ignorando la presencia de su hermana, toma al niño bajo las axilas y lo sienta en la mesa frente a su ex compañero.

-Aki, este es Kuroko Tetsuya- lo presenta, el once de Seirin no puede dejar de asombrarse ante el cambio de actitud y teniendo la presencia del pequeño se decide por omitirlo- es mi antiguo compañero de equipo y Tetsu- se gira encarándolo, mismo gesto, facciones relajadas pero la sonrisa se ha borrado- él es Akira, mi hermano menor

-¿Y a mí no me vas a presentar bastardo?

Kuroko está por…decir algo, lo que sea que evite el inminente encuentro pero es la mini copia de Daiki el que se interpone ceñudo entre ambos frenando toda discusión.

-Mizu-neechan acordamos que no molestarías a Dai-nii-reprendió el menor sacando una sonrisa a Tetsu al ver la mirada gacha y (casi) apenada de la chica- él no tiene la culpa que no hayas querido llegar con toosan y kaasan

-Vaya, vaya, así que lo viejos no te recibieron y por eso vienes arrastrándote aquí- canturrea el as de Touhou con prepotencia

Ahora es él quien se gana la mirada represora del niño, Tetsu se gira haciendo la pared junto a él más interesante, las contracciones de la inminente risa en su abdomen, su mano cubriendo sus labios.

-¿De qué mierdas te ríes Tetsu?!- le grita con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, el peli azul niega intentando contenerse pero la imagen que le muestra solo lo hace más difícil.

Aki ríe y manotea acercándose a Kuroko ahora con curiosidad, su hermano le ha hablado mucho de él, tanto que siente lo conoce perfectamente, las pláticas y anécdotas de su equipo frenaron hace algún tiempo y desea saber porque, es un niño, pero es astuto y aunque sus lindas facciones lo oculten tiene más en común con la primogénita de su familia de lo que todos creen.

...KnB...

-La cena está lista!- se escucha la voz de Mizu en el pequeño apartamento- Aki ve a lavarte, Daiki pon la mesa y Tetsu-chan…¿Por qué no me hechas una mano?

Kuroko se lleva una gran sorpresa con el correr de la tarde, Mizu se ocupa un poco de arreglar el lugar alegando que su hermano es un completo vago mientras él la corretea gritándole y diciéndole que puede y que no mover de su sitio- sin descuidar una que otra mirada seria y regaño a su persona, claro- Akira ayuda en lo que puede y pasa la tarde platicando con el sobre lo genial que es Daiki y como le ha enseñado a jugar básquet, lo que escucha del niño lo conmueve enormemente, describe al moreno como su héroe, dedicado, cariñoso, juguetón y está seguro que protestaría de no estar tan ocupado cuidado los pasos de la chica.

De no ser por lo que es evidente se podría pensar que son una gran familia feliz pero la cena pasa igualmente llena de gritos, Tetsu es adaptable y no tarda en acostumbrarse, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa ve a ambos mayores discutir uno frente al otro pasando su atención cual partido de tenis, Akira a su lado le imita con bol de arroz en una mano y palillos en la otra.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunta en un susurro el pequeño inclinándose a la sombra

-Qué fue ella la que le bajó los pantaloncillos en la piscina-responde el peli azul como quien no entiende la cosa, Aki asiente y ambos vuelven su atención al par

-No volví a ese lugar en meses! Meses! ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?!

-Vamos si tienes lo que todos los niños!

-Y tú lo que todas las crías y no andas enseñando la tetas!

-Punto para Aomine-kun-recita Kuroko entre bocado y bocado

-Concuerdo Kuroko-san

-Akira-kun te he dicho que no me trates con tantos formalismos por favor- le pelea ligeramente a lo que el niño asiente sonriente

-Entonces solo dime Aki como hacen mis hermanos y yo te llamaré Kuroko-kun

Tetsu sonríe prestando más atención al pequeño escuchan de lejos la discusión, es imposible que le sea difícil distraerse cuando hacía lo mismo estando cerca de Kise.

-Tetsu, dime Tetsu ¿vale?

Ambos sonríen y estrechan las manos como quien acaba de cerrar el mejor de los tratos cuando se dan cuenta que el alboroto ha cesado, aun con la mano del otro se giran solo para encontrar las miras serias molestas ahora dirigida a ellos.

-¿Terminaron?-silencio

-Parece que si-completa Akira- Tetsu ¿me ayudas a recoger la mesa?

-Seguro Aki

Ambas miradas azules, penetrantes siguen boquiabiertas el movimiento, Kuroko sostenido de la mesa y los muros para llevar lo que puede hasta la cocina y Akira limpiando la superficie de la mesa con un paño entre sus pequeños dedos, ¿en qué momento paso aquello?

Aomine gruñe palabras incomprensibles y sale a la terraza en la estancia cerrando la corrediza de golpe, no es justo, tenía planeada la semana-aunque no lo pareciera- y el que Kuroko se entendiera tan bien con Akira no estaba en sus planes, no es que le moleste, en cualquier otro momento los habría presentado con todo el gusto del mundo, siempre pensó que el once de Seirin es agradable y bueno con los niños, quizás deba estudiar algo relacionado con ellos , piensa en comentárselo en algún futuro, pero ahora nada pinta bien.

Sigue molesto y no es capricho está seguro (casi), tiene todo el derecho a estar molesto durante toda la semana y aunque la presencia de su hermana aumenta dicha emoción no la dirige a donde debe.

Ha platicado con ella, entre gritos se entienden y resulta que solo está de paso por una entrevista de trabajo, tan solo un par de días con ellos, para cuando se marche junto con Aki Kuroko seguirá en su modesta morada y podrá hacer de él lo que le plazca, el pensamiento lo tranquiliza y dando un gran suspiro vuelve en sus pasos, mala idea.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera?, en la pequeña mesa de centro cada uno en cada lado, Kuroko, Mizu, Akira y Kise- que había salido solo kami sabe de dónde- jugaban tranquilamente al turista riendo despreocupadamente, eso era la gota que derramó el vaso, la palpitante vena que se asomaba siempre que sui furia llegaba al punto de ebullición brincoteaba fuertemente.

-Suficiente!

El grito sale potente, atemorizante, Aki salta en su sitio pegándose a su hermana y Kise detiene el saludo en su garganta aun con la mano levantada y la sonrisa –ahora nerviosa- en sus labios, el moreno no se detiene a escuchar y con empujones saca a todos al pasillo dejando Tetsu únicamente dentro, algunos gritos y aporreos se escuchan tras la puerta pero poco le importan, con el único que se disculpará será con el pequeño y la tiene fácil, piensa.

Su respiración es irregular, se ha alterado de golpe y mantiene la frente pegada a la madera inhalando y exhalando cada vez más rítmicamente, las manos hechas puño, ojos cerrados, escucha ruido a sus espaldas pero no se mueve.

-Aomine-kun

Kuroko no termina de llamarlo cuando ya está encarándolo con las mismas facciones de molestia que ya se han hecho comunes para la sombra.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!- Tetsu abre los ojos sorprendido ahora de pie medio tambaleante, no responde- ¡no tienes derecho a actuar así!-la duda crece para el menor- ¿tienes una puta idea de todo lo que has ocasionado? Y vienes tan tranquilamente como si nada pasara y como si con solo su estúpidas sonrisas y buenos modales pudieras arreglarlo todo!

Apenas la última sílaba es pronunciada el tablero del juego antes en la mesilla se estampa en su cara, ahora es Daiki el sorprendido, Kuroko le mira jadeante, molesto y desbalanceado por el movimiento, aun así se mantiene de pie.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?!, ¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar de casa en casa causando molestias?! Siendo un estorbo!

Aomine se sacude dispuesto a devolver el golpe pero el menor no se calla

-Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a hablarme así!, ya me canse de que todo el maldito mundo me diga que hacer y cómo y cuándo y…y…estoy harto!

-Eso no cambiará nada- pronuncia con tono más bajo pero igual de molesto

-Lo sé…y sé que por más que desee regresar el tiempo, aun cuando lo hiciera no cambiaría nada- el moreno lo ve expectante-porque yo no quiero que cambie, sé lo que hice Aomine-kun- su voz es más baja, más calmada y un tono triste la invade- y lo volvería a hacer

-¿Por qué?

Ahí está de nuevo, las mismas palabras, la misma pregunta en contexto más frío y hostil pero guardando la misma duda, su respuesta cambia.

-Porque querría volver a sentir lo que sentí en ese momento-su mirada se nubla y aunque las lágrimas no salen el dolor se ve en ellos-…y si-continua sorbiendo por la nariz el inminente llanto- si eso los molesta, si eso te tiene así a ti- lo mira, Daiki callado, calmado- me iré, no quiero verte así Aomine-kun…no a ti

Kuroko se gira torpemente, la cabeza llena de confusión, la idea firme de salir y respirar y alejarse lo más que pueda del mundo que lo rodea, sabe que la relación que tenía hace tiempo con el moreno desapareció, después del par de partidos que tuvieron mejoró pero esa brecha que los separa sigue ahí, ya perdió su luz una vez por su cobardía, por no enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía y no resiste la idea de que el pequeño destello que volvió se apague.

Una mano lo detiene, firme y lo gira lentamente solo para sentir unos brazos envolviendo su menudo cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Tetsu?- es ahora Daiki el que no se lo guarda y decide terminar con esa frustración que lo consume de una vez por todas- ¿porque no me dijiste?

-Lo sabías- asegura un tanto asustado por el descubrimiento, no se separa pero lo siente tensarse

-Lo vi durante el juego- le aclara, no cabe mentir y aunque entiende que ni su compañero tiene claros sus pensamientos él sí- pudiste…

-No-le corta- no había otra forma, lo se…perdona, no es que no confiara en ti o en alguno de ustedes es solo que…no había otra forma

Daiki suspira, aún no lo entiende, Kuroko sigue entre neblinas y negaciones y aunque sabe que es algo que solo él tiene que descubrir le molesta el no poder hacer algo, los ánimos se han calmado e incluso el sonido del pasillo ha desaparecido, siente a Kuroko sujetarse con fuerza de sus brazos y se entera del temblor en su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, me duele un poco- se disculpa sonriendo levemente, ha estado por mucho tiempo de pie y pareciera que la sangre se concentra en el punto justo de la herida, el moreno asiente y le ayuda a recostarse en la cama, va a negarse, cree que necesita irse pero el más alto que lo detiene empujando suavemente sus hombros

-Te quedarás aquí- dicta con la misma rudeza con la que lo ha tratado pero su mirada es otra, sus facciones enteras son otras, Kuroko sonríe internamente agradecido y algo apenado recordando lo que a sus ojos fue la más vergonzosa escena, le ha gritado como nunca a nadie ha hecho- no quiero que el fin de semana que vengan por ti me culpen si has empeorado

-Lamento haberte gritado y…golpeado Aomine-kun

-¿A eso llamas golpear?- pregunta a burla recogiendo las piezas del juego de mesa, Tetsu sonríe sabiendo que todo ha quedado olvidado, a menos hasta que algo nuevo ocurra- parece que además de lanzar tendré que enseñarte a pelear, mira que eres inútil

-Si me enseñas como lo haces con Aki sería genial Aomine-kun

-Cállate…

...KnB...

Aomine ha llamado a Kise para "disculparse", sí, "disculparse" entre comillas y todo por el pequeño altercado de unos día atrás, el rubio se había mostrado por demás ofendido y cortado todas las llamadas que le hacía, no fue hasta que Kuroko le llamó que el jugador copia se dignó a aparecer en el apartamento; la solución un uno a uno en la cancha en el parque de junto.

Tetsu miraba por la ventana sonriente, esa mañana Mizu había salido para terminar los preparativos de su mudanza, resulta que la entrevista de trabajo para la que había salido y movido su esquema de vida completamente ilusionada había salido de maravilla, ahora trabajaba en un nuevo lugar y por distancias se mudaba no muy lejos de su hermano (para su desgracia), la mayor había cargado con Akira como apoyo y al peli azul le resulto tremendamente divertido el papel que el pequeño jugaba entre ellos, como comodín, como lazo en su familia y como una especie de guía espiritual para todos.

La imagen que el niño había pintado de Daiki era cien por ciento real y lo había comprobado apenas su discusión terminó, al abrir la puerta Kise había desaparecido, Mizu lo miraba furiosa con una lista enorme de cosas vergonzosas de su infancia listas para ser gritadas al aire y Akira hipaba con ojos llorosos y puños cerrados intentando limpiar las lágrimas de sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas, Daiki lo había tomado en brazos, besado su frente y (aunque no lo escuchó) se había disculpado con un pequeño murmullo en su oído, un helado como recompensa y problema olvidado.

Ahora podía ver a los dos hermanos jugando a lo lejos completamente sonrientes, Kise les acompañaba como parte de su disculpa aceptada y no podía dejar de sonreír al verlos así, aunque desde el apartamento y aun altura de diez pisos la vista era buena, media cancha era tapada por la fronda de un árbol y de vez en vez perdía a alguno de vista en las jugadas, se sentía feliz, sentía que un poco del antiguo Aomine había vuelto y aunque sabía que seguía molesto había dejado de demostrarlo tan infantilmente y se lo agradecía.

La tarde era tranquila y poca gente pasaba por las calles, vio al trio detener el partido improvisado y a Ryota correr justo bajo las masa de hojas que bloqueaba su vista, Daiki sonrió y aunque dudoso por la distancia estaba seguro había dirigido una mirada hacía él, Aki saltó divertido y siguiendo al rubio se perdió de su campo de visión, una ojeada más del moreno y no los vio más.

Suspiró con algo de curiosidad y al no ver movimiento se giró para levantarse lentamente en dirección a la cocina, seguro subirían agotados y no estaba de más recibirlos con alguna refrescante bebida, sacó vasos y una gran jarra llena de agua de sandía, cojeando maniobró cada movimiento y mientras abría uno de los cajones en busca de un paño secó la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué tan el jue…?

Su pregunta se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, estuvo por dejar caer uno de los vasos que aun sostenía cuando su cerebro reconoció las figuras al pie de la puerta.

-Oe Tetsu! Que sea un vaso más, el idiota aquí presente apareció de la nada y hace un calor infernal allá afuera-la petición de Aomine lo volvió un poco a la realidad y aun medio nervioso se giró hacía la alacena.

Un bufido, un insulto, algunas risas y pasos en su dirección, apenas había abierto la puerta corrediza sobre su cabeza una mano se atravesó en su camino.

-No es necesario Kuroko, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar en cama?- la familiar voz hizo saltar su corazón y el rose de la piel contra la suya propia al alejarse de la repisa le recordó lo pequeño que se sentía junto a él-… joder Ahomine no sabes nada de cuidados

Una mano se posó en su cintura y se sintió arrastrado a la silla más cercana, Kagami estaba ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado, discutiendo como siempre con el moreno, esquivando las bromas del rubio y un tanto cohibido y controlado por la presencia del niño, Kuroko había leído y releído infinidad de veces la tabla y enterado de que esa tarde dejaría el departamento de Daiki tenía todo listo pero no había motivo para que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí.

No es que le disgustara pero llevaba semanas con tiempo de sobra para pensar, con mensajes en su móvil con su nombre como remitente y una infinidad de información sobre su vida en ese tiempo cortesía de varios de sus compañeros, no estaba listo para verlo y al recordar el pequeño tigre afelpado en el sofá a unos metros no pudo más que aumentar su vergüenza y el tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

-Pensé que….-su voz semi calma llamó la atención del resto- Kiyoshi- sempai vendría hoy

Kagami carraspeo y giró la vista hacía la ventana como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, vio a Kise encogerse de hombros y jalar al niño hacia la cocina mientras Daiki bostezaba adentrándose al baño.

-Él…tenía algunas cosas que hacer- aclaró Taiga rascando nerviosamente su nuca- estaba con él y me ofrecí a llevarte a su casa- sus miradas se cruzaron- y si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo

Kuroko sudó frio.

.

.

.

Respecto a los nombres de los hermanos de Daiki, Mizu lo saqué de "Mizuiro" que significa Azul claro, desde que vi Kuroko y supe del provenir de los nombres por la gama de colores me llamó mucho la atención así que pensé en relacionarlo un poco, ya ven, de esas veces que uno se fuma "no sé qué cosa" y debraya XD, Akira, es por "Luz" y si se ve en el sentido que la luz en el conjunto de todos los colores….insisto fumar un "no sé qué" XD

Ahora, gracias por las ideas, estaba algo atorada y este capi surgió de varias contribuciones, gracias do corazón am… quizás es algo atrasado (les digo ke esta semana he estado algo desconectada XD) pero por fin salió la segunda tempo de Kuroko y estoy mega feliz jojojo espero eso ayude a la inspiración porque últimamente mi obsesión seria y patológica es Nitro+Chiral, más específicamente DRAMAtical Murder jajajaja me estoy viendo el juego en youtube ente la holgazanería de descargarlo y jugarlo por mí misma XD, en fin…

Gracias por leer y no olvide comentar, saludines! ;D


End file.
